The Chronicles of Narnia The Golden Age
by KatrineLaclyon
Summary: Catharina and Peter are back! This time Catty doesn't remember her past, and all she and Peter had toegther is gone. How will this work out? Will they find together, or will they be separated by time? And how about the new treath which lays upon Narnia? Has it something to do with Catty's return, or is it something that have been sleeping, and waiting for the right time? Peter/OC
1. A Forgotten Past

**Welcome to another story about Peter Pevensie and Catharina Isabella Taylor. **

**Oh, fine. I'm not going to lie to you. She have changed name to Katrine Isabella Johansen, but that doesn't really matter, 'cause she is still nearly the same person like the one who died to save Edmund in the last story!**

**(If you haven't read my story 'The Chronicles of Narnia; The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe', please do so before you continue with this one. Otherwise you wouldn't really understand the relationship between Peter and Katrine.)**

**In this story there are two 'main'-characters, so I'm going to write from both perspectives, and I also think you should know that when they reach Cair Paravel, I've added a town around the castle. I think it would be nice that way, and also that it might be better for the rest of the story.**

**Now, I think that was all. If there is more you don't understand, please send a review with your question and I'll answer as good as I can.**

**CH. 1 A Forgotten Past**

"_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, where she's loved"-Concrete Angel by Martina McBride_

I yanked the bag higher up on my shoulder and frowned down at the mobile. The picture showed a girl at an age of 21 years. She had violet eyes and long golden hair which fell like cascades down her back.

I sighed and closed the picture and turned the mobile off. It didn't help much, 'cause in the black screen of the mobile I saw the same face. A little annoyed I turned the mobile on again. The first picture that met me was the face of a young man.

I smiled and felt the annoyance melt away. He had such blue, beautiful eyes and light brown hair. A golden crown sat on his head. High King Peter the Magnificent.

Oh, how many times I had wished that Narnia was a real place where I could meet the High King and his siblings.

In fact, that was something I had dreamt about since I was seven years old and Mum read the book to me.

_I remembered myself laying on the bed while she closed the book and rose._

"_Mummy?" I asked and saw at her._

"_Yes, honey?" She turned back to me with that warm smile._

"_Is Narnia real?"_

"_Maybe", she replied with a small laugh. "If you follow your dreams, everything can be real."_

_I smiled and closed my eyes. "Then I hope I'll go there one day and meet King Peter." _

_She laughed again. "Sweet dreams", she whispered before she went out of the room and closed the door._

I smiled to the picture. "If you follow your dreams, everything can be real."

"Are we talking to a fantasy-person again, hm?" asked a sweet voice behind me. I jumped, put the mobile back into the bag and turned to face the girl who stood behind me. I had thought she was alone, but she wasn't. Two men stood behind her.

"Lisa? What are you doing here? And what about you, Nikolas and Simon?" The two men exchanged looks and grinned evilly. I got a bad feeling.

"The men here just wanted to talk to you", Lisa said, still in that sweet voice, "so I thought I could show them the way." I swallowed. My hands were trembling.

"Why do I get a bad feeling?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but it was really hard.

Nikolas came toward me and laid an arm around my shoulders. "There is no reason for that, we just want to talk!"

I punched him and moved away from them. "You don't dare touch me!" I hissed, and when Simon tried to close the distance between us, I spun around and ran.

I ran all the way home. Outside the front door I took up the key and unlocked the door. Mum wasn't home yet, but that didn't worry me. She wouldn't be home until midnight, so I had still three hours left before she returned.

Dad was in Tromsø, a town three hours away where he had some meeting, so he wouldn't be home before the next day.

In the entrance I dropped the bag and locked the door behind me. Thinking about the looks on Nikolas and Simon's face when they saw at me I thought it would be better if they couldn't get into the house.

I went strait into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. While I held it in my hands I went to the window and stared out in the darkness. Under the lamppost close to the road I could see huge snowflakes falling. I sighed. Living in north of Norway wasn't easy, and especially when we had ten months good, and two months bad skiing-conditions.

I turned when someone barked behind me. Kili, our big bernese mountain dog, stood there and saw at me with huge, pleading, brown eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh, put the cup at a nearby table and sat down to cuddle the three years old dog.

"Hey, how have your day been?" I asked him, but didn't expect him to answer. I laughed when he jumped at me and began to lick my face. "Kili!" I laughed and he sat down and tilted his head.

Suddenly I felt tired. I yawned, got to my feet, and like in trance I went to the sofa, laid down and covered with a blanket.

For a few seconds I thought about how much I hated my life. I didn't fit there, I had no really good friends, and nobody seemed to understand me.

Then my eyes closed and I fell asleep. I had no idea that I would never see that living room again, nor the house and my parents.

XXX

He laughed. "Aw, come on, Su. Why can't you just admit that you missed it?" Her eyes flashed.

"Peter Pevensie, when I say that it was like magic, then it was so!" Peter rose his hands in defence at the two years younger woman.

"Fine, forget what I said!"

"You know, Su, we'll never let you forget that", Edmund joked from the other side of the small fire they had made. Lucy giggled. Susan crossed her arms and send him a look that clearly wished him to hell. The rest of them laughed.

The forest around them was filled with peace, and the different kinds of fragrances flew through the air.

He closed his eyes, and without warning a known face appeared in his memory. It was a girl at an age of fifteen. Her eyes had the beautiful colour of violet, and her brown hair shone like gold in the warm sun.

He swallowed and felt a hand on his shoulder. Lucy saw at him.

"You were thinking about Catty again, wasn't you?"

He nodded and his youngest sister at an age of now fifteen sighed.

"Peter, we all miss her", said Susan. Peter lifted his hand to the golden heart he had in the necklace which was hidden under his brown tunic. It was the last thing she gave him, together with the promise of coming back to him.

"I wish she was here with us", he muttered. Lucy pulled him into an embrace.

"We all wish that, and I'm sure she too, wherever she is, wish that she was together with us."

"Yeah, and remember, if she's in the Land Beyond the Sea, then you'll meet her there", Edmund said.

Peter released himself from Lucy's embrace and took a deep breath. "Well, then I'm looking forward to meet her again."

"Just don't seek the death", Susan said with a strict look at him. Peter's eyes widened.

"I would never do something like that!"

In some seconds everything was silence, then they began to laugh. He had no reason to laugh, he just felt to.

After finishing the meal, they went to sleep and covered with the cloaks.

"Good night", said Susan tired. Everything was silence.

"It's your turn, Peter", muttered Edmund, already half asleep.

"Sleep tight", the young man said, just as he was supposed to. He stared up at the stars above the clearing they were laying on. The four horses were sleeping, just like his siblings.

He sighed, and wondered where Catty was right then.

_Maybe she's up there with her father_, he thought. He remembered when she told him that her father was one of two stars, or elves.

In a second he thought he saw someone waving down at him from the dark sky filled with stars, but when he blinked and it was gone.

He closed his eyes. "Good night, Catty, wherever you are."

**Sooo, do I see any reviews? **

**What do you think about this? Is it bad or good? It would be really nice of you to tell me.**


	2. Attacked by Centaurs

**Thanks for lovely reviews for last chapter:)**

**CH. 2 Attacked by Centaurs**

"_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger. I've never known that lovin' of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand" - If I Die Young by The Band Perry_

I had to be dreaming, though something told me it was real. I was dressed in white, and everything around me was white, except from a golden figure in front of me.

Slowly I rose. Again I looked around, but neither now I saw anything.

"Where am I?" I muttered.

"Lady Katrine", spoke the figure. I frowned at it. "You're in the entrance to the Hall of Destinies."

"What the...?" Slowly I shook my head in disbelief. "Am I dreaming? And who are you?"

The golden figure came closer, and then I saw what it was. A great golden lion. In a way he looked known, but then I told myself that it couldn't be.

"My child, this is as real as your dreams about Narnia." He turned his back to me. "Follow me."

I did as he said, and after walking for about five minutes, a misty forest appeared. Above me I saw a dark sky filled with stars.

"Wow", I whispered. "What is this place?"

"We're in the Owlwood, in Narnia", he replied.

"How will I get home?" I asked him. The mist slowly faded away around us.

"Daughter of Star, you are home. This is where you belong."

I felt happy and sad at the same time, something that led to an absurd expression. The lion chuckled.

"I'm going to leave you for now, but we'll meet again, maybe sooner than you think. You have to be brave and strong." He turned and began to disappear between the trees.

"But I'm neither of those things!" I nearly shouted after him. He didn't answer, and then he was gone. "Fine", I muttered and glanced around. "I'm in Owlwood in Narnia." I stopped, frowned and thought about it. It sounded known. Then I realized I was beginning to forget. My mind went to a picture I had seen in the mobile. A young man with brown hair and... what man? I didn't remember. I couldn't remember.

All I remembered was the most important things from my life, like where I lived, when and such things.

XXX

"Peter, wake up!" He blinked, and in some seconds he wondered why he was laying on his back in the forest. Then he remembered the trip they had decided to go on, just to get a break from the royal duties for some days.

"Lucy? What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"I woke up and saw Aslan!" the girl in front of him whispered excited. "He told us to ride south-east, toward Cair Paravel."

Peter got to his feet and woke Edmund and Susan. After getting to hear what Lucy had told Peter, they quickly packed the few things they had, got to their horses and rode to south-east.

"Exactly what did Aslan say?" Peter asked Lucy when they had rode for a while.

"'Go to the south-eastern part of Owlwood. There you'll find a young woman who can help you, but beware. You don't want her as your enemy."

"What does that mean?" Susan asked in front of them.

"I don't know..." Lucy muttered. Suddenly they heard something.

Susan and Lucy released their bows, while Peter and Edmund grabbed their swords. Everyone listened. Then they heard it again. It sounded like footsteps.

Peter exchanged looks with the rest of his siblings.

XXX

I looked around for at least tenth time. It was a beautiful forest, but it always sounded as if someone was whispering right behind me.

"_Lady Catharina the Guardian_", someone said behind me. I jumped and felt the panic rise inside me when I glanced over my shoulder. No one.

I continued on the path I had found. It looked old, but it definitely was a path, probably made by animals. Wild animals. I swallowed and glanced around.

The trees didn't move, but they still didn't look like ordinary trees.

_You're in Narnia_, I reminded myself. _Nothing is normal here_. And then: _How do I know that?_

Suddenly I stopped and stared with wide eyes. I stood in the middle of a track, and maybe five meters away stood four horses with riders.

The riders stared at me. Then I turned and ran.

"After her!" I heard a male voice shout, and a second later the horses followed me. What kind of crazy place was this? Talking lions, whispering trees and armed riders. Nothing made sense.

I continued running. An arrow shoot over my head just as I dived under a branch.

"No! Don't shoot!" I heard another voice shout behind me. I didn't stop to thank the person.

XXX

"Faster, Barclay!" Peter encouraged his horse.

"As you wish, your majesty", the horse replied.

The picture of the young woman's face was still spinning in his head. Long, golden hair and dark eyes which he couldn't decide the colour of. He felt his heart pound faster. For a second he remembered some of Catty's last words: _Just remember that I love you, and that we'll meet again, maybe sooner than you think._

He had to remind himself that the young woman had golden hair, not dark brown.

"Peter, there is a clearing in front of us!" Susan told him from his left side. "Ride around her and stop her at the clearing!"

Peter nodded. "You heard her", he told Barclay.

The white horse didn't use energy to reply. Instead he darted away. Peter bowed down over his neck, and as they passed the young woman he saw her in a flash of gold and white.

They came out on the clearing Susan had been talking about, and Barclay turned to face the young woman who ran out between the trees.

XXX

I had never been so scared before. Not even when Nikolas and Simon were hunting me in eight grade at school, and that was mostly because I knew they wouldn't really harm me, while these people... I had no idea about what they were able to do or not do.

I stood in the middle of a clearing and stared at a white horse. Another horse came out of the forest behind me, a third from the right and a fourth from the left.

The man on the white horse in front of me got off the horse. He slowly approached me, and I backed up. I bit my lower lip to stop it from trembling.

The other three persons remained sitting on their horses, and the two women still held their bows ready to knock me full of arrows.

"Please, don't hurt me", I begged and fought with the tears. "Please."

"My Lady", said the man in front of me. "It wasn't in our intentions to scare you."

My knees gave in and I fell to the ground. Finally I let the tears run down my cheeks. I had never felt so alone, so lost, before. Not even back in Norway where I had no friends. There I always had the books to escape into, but here I was totally alone.

"What's wrong?" one of the women asked, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I got to my feet and moved away from the black-haired woman. In fact I should have been filled with relief, but something inside me said that something really bad was about to happen, and even if I wanted so badly to trust the folks around me, I also remembered what Mum had told me. _Never trust a stranger._

Suddenly six creatures appeared from the forest. Down to the waist they were normal humans, but the rest of them were horses. Centaurs. I had read so many stories about them, and I had always wished to see them.

The only difference from what I had read, was that those centaurs had totally black eyes, held swords and bows, and each sword and arrow was pointing at us.

"Up at the horse", the man who first spoke commanded. I wasn't sure who he was talking to, but certainly not to me.

He got on his own white horse and I was left. Something told me that something similar had happened before.

"Get up behind me", he told me. I dried my tears.

"I've never rode a horse", I admitted. He gave me a quick glance before he reached a hand down to me. I took it and he helped me up.

I wondered why the centaurs hadn't done anything yet.

I laid my arms around his waist and felt embarrassed. He turned to look at me, but then our faces became very close, and he quickly turned back.

"Come with us, or die", said the centaurs consensus and monotonic. It was really scary.

"Never", the other man replied. I glanced over at him. He had black messy hair, and a silver crown was placed on it. He also held a sword which pointed at the centaurs. "Peter, let's get out of here, NOW."

"That's a good idea", replied the man who sat in front of me. "Barclay, get us out of here!"

But before the horse managed to turn around, the first centaur attacked. He swung his sword at me and Peter, and I nearly fell off when Peter drew his own sword and parried the centaur.

I felt a suddenly urge to help him. My eyes fell on the dagger he had at his left side. I took it, and without hesitation I drove into the centaurs chest.

Quickly I removed it and the centaur fell. It was first then I realized that we weren't the only who had been fighting. The other man's sword was covered with blood, and the oldest of the women had used a lot of arrows.

"Where's Lucy?" Peter shouted.

"I send her to get help!" the woman replied.

I put the dagger back into its sheath and hang on to Peter as he turned the horse which darted away in top speed.

I got the feeling that my heart had moved from its usual place and up to my throat.

"They're following us!" the woman shouted in front of us. She and the other man had faster horses than us, but I guessed that was mostly because the horse I and Peter sat on had to deal with the twice weigh.

Suddenly I felt totally calm.

"You have to let me off!" I told Peter.

"I can't! If I do, they'll kill you!"

"But you have to save yourself", I replied.

It was then I heard the sound of an arrow. I turned my head and saw it coming toward Peter from his right side. There was no way we could get out of its way unharmed.

I pushed him off the horse and let out a cry of pain as the arrow sank into my shoulder and I too fell to the ground.

XXX

He quickly sat up and wondered if he had made a big mistake in trusting the woman, but then he saw her laying on the ground beside him, and what was worse, he saw the arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

Slowly blood appeared around the arrow and ran down her naked arm.

She rose, but had to reach for support from a tree.

Barclay was already gone between the trees, so all Peter could do was take the woman's hand and drag her closer to the edge of the forest.

She yanked her hand out of his and he turned to face her.

"You... have to... leave me", she gasped.

"No way", he replied, grabbed her hand and continued. "Either we get out of here, or I'll stay by your side until we're both dead."

She followed him, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to run very far.

"Your Majesty!" he heard someone shout, and the white horse came toward him. Peter stopped.

"Barclay, take her out of here! I'll follow!" Without waiting for answer, Peter lifted the woman up at Barclay's back.

He held the woman's hand in some seconds, and then Barclay galloped away.

Peter glanced around, and then he ran. He knew he wasn't far from the edge of the forest. So maybe he could reach out before he got killed.

A new arrow flew over his head. He had to do something to loose the centaurs. Then he saw her. A dryad he knew well.

"Sane!" he shouted. "Can you delay the centaurs?!"

"As you wish, your Majesty", she replied before she disappeared between the trees.

He allowed himself to stop fore a few seconds, just to catch his breath, but then he continued.

Blue sky appeared in front of him, and then he was out of the forest.

"Peter!" Susan came toward him on her horse. It was a young, black mare called Nydia. "Get up! Edmund is waiting with the two other horses and the woman."

Peter nodded and got onto the horse behind her. "Let's go then."

They rode for a while before they reached the place where the rest were waiting.

Peter slid off Nydia and hurried over to Barclay and the young woman. She was pale, and her whole body was trembling. He was glad to see that Edmund had managed to take out the arrow and bandage her arm.

"Where is Lucy when we need her?" he muttered before he got to the horse behind the woman. "I have to get her to Cair Paravel."

"Why do _you_ have to do it?" Edmund asked from Philip's back.

"She saved my life", was the only reply Peter gave.

"But Barclay can't gallop the whole way!" Susan exclaimed. Peter clenched his jaw.

"We have to give it a try", he answered her, and then he turned to the white horse. "Let's go, Barclay, and we have small with time."

With those words Barclay darted off over the fields toward Cair Paravel.

Susan had been right. They could see the castle and the city around in the horizon when Barclay couldn't move an inch longer.

"I'm... sorry... my Lord", gasped Barclay.

"It's okay", Peter replied and patted the horse's neck. "You did your best."

"Your Majesty?" they suddenly heard a voice.

A centaur came toward them. He had brown hair and a brown horsebody. Behind him nine more guards followed.

"Caietanus", Peter replied and got off Barclay. Carefully he lifted the young woman down and the horse sighed. "Where's Lucy?"

"The young Queen stayed in the castle and awaits your return. She said that you might need another horse, so we brought Mirabelle with us."

A silvery mare came out from between the others. She bowed.

"Thanks, Caietanus", Peter said in a tired tone. "Please take care of Barclay. Susan and Edmund are waiting further behind."

XXX

I blinked. Everything hurt, but my shoulder was worst.

Above me I saw blue eyes, light brown hair and a kind and concerned face.

"It hurts", I muttered. Without really feeling it, tears ran down my cheeks.

"Shhh, it's going to be all right", Peter whispered in a soothing voice.

I closed my eyes and my hands closed around the fabric in his skirt. It hurt more than I could tell in words.

I must had passed out, 'cause when I opened my eyes I was sitting on a silvery horse with Peter behind me and his arms around me.

We rode through a pair of huge gates, and people gathered on each side of the rode. Each building was in white stone, and the only word to describe it was 'beautiful'.

For a while I totally forgot about my shoulder.

"It's... beautiful", I whispered.

Peter smiled. "Yeah, I'm really proud of it, and I would do anything just to keep it and its habitants safe."

I was about to look up at his face when the horse stopped. Both I and Peter looked down at two small girls who were holding each their flower garland.

I glanced confused at him, but he only smiled. Then, to my surprise, he took off the golden crown. A man came out from the crowd and lifted first one of the girls. With her small hands she placed the flower garland on Peter's head.

The man let the girl down, and then lifted the other who placed the flower garland she held, on my head.

"Thank you", I whispered and had to force back a small gasp of pain. I had truly forgotten my shoulder, and so had Peter too.

"I'm sorry", he said to me, and the concern was back in his face. "I shouldn't have forgotten about your shoulder, but don't worry. Lucy will fix it."

I smiled tired and closed my eyes.

**Finally. I don't understand why, but this chapter took my quite long to write. **

**Hope you leave a review, and see you in next chapter.**


	3. Heartbroken Sobs

**Katrine is on the air againXD**

**Here goes another chapter about Peter and Katrine/Catharina.**

**CH. 3 Heartbroken Sobs**

"_And we climb, and climb, and at the top we fly. Let the world go on below us, we are lost in time. And I don't know really what it means, all I know is that you love me... in my dreams" - In my dreams by REO Speedwagon_

I watched with wide eyes as the wound healed.

"This have to be some kind of absurd joke", I muttered, and then I saw at the two people in front of me. "Your Majesties, how can I ever make up for this?"

The young queen with long, red hair and brown eyes smiled. "Well, first of all, just use our names, like our friends does, because we certainly want you as our friend, and secondly, you have to tell us your story." She was dressed in a white and light blue dress, and a beautiful silver tiara decorated with silver flowers sat on her hair.

Peter began to laugh. "Yeah, and then Lucy can tell you every single story she's ever heard."

"What's so bad with that?" I asked confused.

"Well, you see, Lucy knows every story from Narnia, and also a few from Archenland, Colomore and the other lands around here."

"That's fantastic!" I exclaimed. "I love stories!"

Peter let out a groan. "Not another!"

I and Lucy giggled.

"Come on", Lucy said when she stopped giggling. "You have to get changed into some more civilized clothing, and Peter", she turned to the high king, "you go in and tell the chefs to make a good supper for three persons. Susan and Edmund won't be home until tomorrow, so there's no need to wait for them."

When she mentioned the other king and queen, Peter's face got worried and thoughtful. "You're right", he said. "And I also have to gather the council."

Lucy nodded before she linked her arm with mine and nearly dragged me to the stairs. I glanced back at the courtyard with the fountain. Peter stared at the falling water, and somehow it seemed known, yet so far away.

"What council was he talking about?" I asked Lucy as she led me up the stairs from the courtyard and through the huge gate.

Lucy gave Peter a quick look, and then she in a hushed voice began to tell me what the king meant.

"The last month we've had attacks all over the country, and that's not even the worst! You see, those who attacks the Narnians, those are Narnians themselves!"

I stared in shock at the girl. "How can that be possible?"

"Well", she continued, "we think that those who attacks are under some kind of dark spell."

We continued walking, and I thought about what she just said.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you", I said. Lucy smiled sadly.

"If it's like Peter think, and a new battle is approaching, then we're going to need every person we can get." She stopped outside a door and pushed it up. "This is the best guest room we have." She beamed at me. "I hope you like it."

I nearly lost my breath. "Like it?" I whispered in a thin voice. "That doesn't quite cover it!"

The room was as huge as the living room back in Norway, and in one end a four-poster stood. There was also a balcony, and to my happiness a bookshelf. Then there was a trunk, a wardrobe, a writing desk, a sofa, a soft carpet and – of course – a full size mirror. A carpet with the picture of a huge golden lion in front of a forest was hanging on an empty wall.

I rushed through the room and opened the door to the balcony. From it I had full view to the east, and when I stood there I had the ocean in front of me.

Lucy came out and stood beside me. "I know, it's beautiful."

I closed my eyes as a small wind blew in from the sea and brought with a fresh smell of salt water. "I love it", I muttered. Lucy giggled.

"Come on, you have to take a bath", she told me and led me back inside. She opened a door which I hadn't seen earlier.

When I entered the bathroom, I couldn't help it but stare. It was definitely bigger than that we had back in Norway.

**An hour later...**

"I can't really say I recognize myself", I told Lucy who sat at the bed. She grinned at me.

"You'll get used to it, and besides, that dress really fit you."

After I had taken that bath, I had been dressed in a blue and white dress decorated with pearls, and with a short sleeve. My hair had been brushed and fell now loose down to my waist, while my violet eyes were wide as I stared at my own reflection.

I made a pirouette and Lucy applauded while she laughed.

"Come on", she told me. "We should hurry down before Peter eats everything."

"Can he really do that?" I asked in disbelief.

"If he's hungry enough", Lucy laughed and led out in the corridor. "Oh, that's my room. I can show you afterwards. That's Susan's room, and there's Edmund's. Peter's room is at the end." She pointed at a pair of big wooden doors at the end of the corridor. They were decorated with caverns, and there was no way you could say it wasn't a king's room.

We went down a couple of stairs and through even more corridors before we came to the courtyard and the fountain.

"How do you remember the way?" I asked and stared at the young Queen. She giggled.

"You have to remember that I've lived here for about six years."

She went through a door and we stood in another corridor. I followed her halfway down, and there she opened another door.

Inside was a room filled by a fireplace, a quite big table and a lot of chairs. By the end of the table Peter sat. He looked up when we came in, and quickly hid something under his skirt.

I felt his eyes at me and blushed.

XXX

Peter couldn't help it but stare at the young woman as Lucy showed her to the chair at his left side.

"By the way", Lucy said and brought him back to reality. "You never told us your name."

The young woman smiled and saw at the young queen sitting at the opposite side of the table.

"Sorry, I'm Katrine Isabella Johansen."

Lucy smiled. "You remember me of another girl I knew years ago!"

"Oh?" Katrine asked. Peter didn't like where the conversation was going.

XXX

"Yeah", Lucy said, still smiling as she saw at me. "You look exactly like her, except from the hair. She had dark brown, not golden."

"What... was her name?" I asked. Somehow it felt important.

"Taylor", Peter replied. Both I and Lucy turned to him. He stared down at the empty plate in front of him. "Catharina Isabella Taylor."

I watched as his hands began to tremble. I couldn't see his face, but I wasn't sure I wanted.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's okay", Peter whispered and I wondered what was going on. "We was going to have a pleasant supper, wasn't we?"

He lifted his head, and to my surprise a smile was plastered to his face. Then the food was brought in and we went silence as we ate.

Afterwords Peter was the first to leave the room. Lucy gave me a sad smile.

"He blames himself for Catty's death", she explained. I frowned at her. Somehow it sounded know.

"She was his girlfriend, wasn't she?"

Lucy nodded and saw at me with huge eyes. "How did you know? Peter never allowed any of us to talk about their relationship."

I shrugged, rose and went over to the windows at the end of the room. "It sounds so known", I muttered. "As if it is something I should know..."

"Come on", Lucy said and I turned from the window and the darkness outside. "I can show you around, and tomorrow Susan and Edmund will be back."

I smiled at her and she led me through the whole castle and a bit of the city around too.

**Three hours later...**

Exhausted I fell over on the bed in my own room and closed my eyes. Lucy had gave me so much information about Cair Paravel that I probably wouldn't manage to sleep.

After some seconds I sat up and stared out through the doors to the balcony. They were open, and a fresh breeze was blowing through the room.

I rose and went out at the balcony. The ocean opened in front of me, and far away in the horizon I saw an island. I wondered who lived there, and how it was to live there. With a smile I closed my eyes and let the fragrances from the ocean blow over my face.

After some seconds which felt like minutes, I opened my eyes, gave the stars and the moon a last glance and returned to the room. With a sigh I turned to the bookshelf. Maybe I could find something to read.

My hand wandered over the bindings of the books until my eyes stopped at a red book with golden decoration outside. I held my breath as I took the book down and read the name on the front.

_The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, the true story, written by Peter P._

XXX

Peter found himself wandering through the castle, and without even thinking about it, his steps had lead him back to the corridor where the bedrooms were, and he had stopped outside the room at the right side of his own.

He stared at the caverns in the door. Then he took up a key and unlocked the door. Gently he pushed it up. It was nearly four years since he had been there last, and even longer since he had talked with the owner of the room.

The last things they said to each other still hurt, not because they had said bad things, but because that was last time they saw each other.

Peter felt his eyes water as he remembered Catty's body become limp and cold in his arms.

"How could you?" he whispered. The tears ran down his cheeks. "You knew I would never be able to be happy again. Not without you."

He went over to the trunk standing by the end of the four-poster she never got to sleep in.

He opened the trunk. It was filled with gowns, shoes and other things for a young lady. On the top of all of this, a white wooden-staff with small caverns, and a wooden-box were laying.

Peter knelt down in front of it and gently took up the box. The moonlight fell in through the windows behind him and shone on the picture of a young Catharina and her father. Under the picture three words were written. _My Little Princess_.

He sobbed and remembered the fragrances which always lay around her. Most rose, but also something like old books mixed with a hint of fresh rain.

He put the box back in the trunk. His fingers touched the soft fabric in the green and silvery dress. The dress she wore the day he first kissed her.

Gently he took it out of the trunk. His hands were trembling, and nearly before he knew what he was doing, he clenched the dress to his chest and sobbed. It was deep, heartbroken sobs, something which had been there since she died. Always prepared to break through the barrier he had put between the daily life and his memories.

"Peter?" He lifted his head, and his first thought was: _She's alive!_ The girl standing in the open door had exactly the same face, the same eyes, the same forms and height, even her voice was the same. The only difference was her hair.

XXX

I had been down at the kitchen to get a cup of tea, and when I went back I heard something. It sounded like... sobs?

I frowned and passed the door to my own room. Then I passed Susan's room. The next door was open, and that was where the sobs came from.

Gently I pushed the door fully open. I stared at the person sitting at the floor beside an open trunk, clenching something which looked like a quite beautiful dress.

"Peter?"

The High King lifted his head. It was dark inside the room, but I could see his eyes were red after crying. In some seconds his eyes were wide, as if he didn't see me, but someone else. Then his eyes returned to what they'd been before.

I swallowed. Not even in my wildest dreams could I imagine something like that. The first time I saw him, he looked so strong, but now... an angel who's wings had been cut. It was a strange comparison, but I knew it was the right one.

He didn't say anything, instead he put the beautiful dress back into the trunk, closed it and rose.

I backed up and was afraid he was angry, but he only came out of the room and locked the door. Then he put the key back into a pocket.

"Do not mention this to anyone, not even my siblings", he said before he went to his own room. I stared after him as the door closed.

Slowly I went toward the huge door which had closed after him. I stopped outside his door in some seconds to listen. To my surprise I heard a lullaby. It sounded known, and I got the feeling that I had heard it before, once, long ago. Maybe in another life.

I hurried to my own room and back to the book which lay open on my bed. I had became more and more interested in what had happened to make Peter the way he was.

I sat down and continued reading.

With a sigh I finished the chapter, closed the book and lay it under the pillow. I had the feeling that Peter wouldn't like it if he saw the book.

After climbing under the covers, I fell asleep quickly, but I didn't get a good nights sleep.

_I stared out over the field. It was late summer and the green grass was filled with beautiful blue flowers. _

"_Wow", I whispered, and then I turned to the young man behind me. Peter had been watching me the whole time, and now he blushed. "I didn't knew you had these flowers here in Narnia."_

_He smiled. "They are quite beautiful."_

_I smiled, and then I quickly touched his arm before I began to run. "Tag, you're in", I laughed and he began to hunt me. _

"_So you think you can escape me?" he laughed behind me, and then one of his strong arms closed around me waist and we both fell to the ground, laughing._

_After a while we stopped laughing. I picked one of the blue flowers beside me. _

"_In Norwegian we call those 'for-glem-meg-ei'", I told him and stared at it. In the middle there was a small, black point, then around it a white circle, and finally the yellow circle. Then there were those beautiful blue petals. "Translated directly to English it would be something like 'never-forget-me'." I stared at the blue flower with a small smile. "Mum once told me that if a boy gives it to the girl he likes, then their love is real. You have no idea about how many times I wished that would happen to me."_

_My eyes moved from the flower and to Peter's eyes above me. He was leaning over me so his chest became right over mine, pinning me to the ground. Gently he stroke some golden hair out of my eyes._

"_Your eyes have the same colour as the flower", I said when I realized it._

_He smiled that smile which I loved so much. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he asked, still with that smile._

"_Shouldn't the girl give the boy a compliment or two too?" I replied. He chuckled, and then his face became serious._

"_Katrine, there's something I need to tell you. I-" He didn't get to finish it, because suddenly the sky above us became dark, nearly black, and the grass and flowers weren't beautiful any longer. _

_Peter's eyes were wide and I stared at him. My breath nearly stopped when I saw the pain and fear in his eyes. Then I heard the laughter followed by a sweet voice saying: "Did your small king betray you, witch?"_

_I searched for an answer in Peter's eyes. No answer came. Then he rolled off me. _

_I sat up and stared at him laying there, trembling. Slowly his tunic became soaked in crimson blood._

"_Peter!" I exclaimed and turned him over on his back. _

"_Katrine", he gasped. "Please... forgive... me."_

I sat up in my bed. My heart was beating fast and I was breathing heavy. I swallowed and glanced around me. I was back in the room. It had only been a nightmare.

"It was only a nightmare", I told myself. I laid my face in my hands and let the tears ran down my cheeks. In some terrible seconds I had thought it was real.

"Katrine?" I heard Lucy's voice as she knocked on the door. "Susan and Edmund are back! You should come down and meet them!"

The door opened a bit and Lucy peered inside.

"I'm coming", I said as I fast dried away the tears. "Just some seconds."

**So? What do you think? You want her dream to become true, or at least the first part of it?**

**Anyway, the links to the pictures of Lucy and Katrine, included their dresses, are on my profile if you want to take a look.**

**See you soon:)**


	4. The Future and The Past Cross

**Another chapter about Peter and Katrine/Catharina finished!**

**If you wondered when those two would start to get some kind of 'closer relationship', then I think the 'beginning' is somewhere in here, but of course, you have find it yourself, so I'm not going to tell anything.**

**CH. 4 The Past and the Future Crosses Each Other**

"_Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime, and never let go 'til we're gone. Love was when I loved you, one true time, I hold to. In my life we'll always go on" - My Heart Will Go On by Titanic_

I felt totally outside when Lucy ran toward her sister and brothers, and when they began to tell each other about what had happened, I felt even more outside.

"Is she okay?" I heard Susan ask concerned, looking at Lucy.

"Actually", the girl said, "you can ask her yourself. Katrine, come over here!" The last she said turned to me.

I felt myself blush and did my best to hid it when I went closer to the kings and queens.

I looked up from the ground in time to see Edmund elbow Peter who had been staring at me. I wanted to ask why, but on the other side maybe it wasn't the right time. I could ask Peter later if I got some minutes with him alone.

Susan stared at me, and Edmund had still that teasing smile on his lips.

I curtsied.

"Katrine!" Lucy chided. "Haven't I told you that I don't want you to treat us like something else than friends?"

"But", I whispered, "they don't-"

"Doesn't matter", Edmund said with a grin as he came over to me and laid an arm around my shoulders. "We're just happy to have you here with us, right?"

Susan sighed and released me from Edmund's arm. "You have to excuse _the King's _behaviour, but it isn't every day we get visitors like you."

I frowned. "What do you mean with 'like you'?"

"Well, you're quite beautiful", Edmund said with a grin and Lucy slapped him.

"Will you just shut up and stop using your charm on her?" the young queen muttered. "Besides, I think..." I didn't catch the rest of what she said, but Edmund began to laugh. Lucy sighed with annoyance. "I shall talk with my _dear brother_. See you for lunch?"

Susan and Peter nodded, and Lucy dragged Edmund out of the throne room.

"I think I should go. I have... some work to do", Peter said and quickly went out of the huge room.

In some seconds everything was silence. "Do you think you could explain it to me?" I asked Susan.

"Explain what? Why Lucy acted like she did, why Peter-" Susan began, but I cut her off.

"No, what you meant with 'like you'."

Susan giggled. "Obviously because you look beautiful, but also because I can sense you're clever, and because you saved Peter's life."

The last she said made me stare at her. I really hadn't been thinking about it.

"Come. Have Lucy showed you the castle?" Susan asked. "If she have showed you my room, I'm personally going to attack her with a bucked of ice water."

I laughed. "Don't worry. The only private rooms I've seen are my own, Lucy's, a glint of Peter's and-" I stopped myself before I mentioned the room which I guessed was still waiting for some young lady who Peter missed so badly.

"So what are we waiting for?" Susan asked and took my hand. "First I'm going to show you my room, and when I've changed into something else we can go down for lunch. After that I can show you the city, and then..."

She continued talking about her plans all the way up to her room, and when we went down to the dining room afterwards, she also talked about all the things she wanted to do and show me.

While she talked, I got enough time to think about my own things, and the only thing I needed to do was nod and smile each time she turned to me with a questioning look.

She had blue eyes, and her hair was long and black with the same colour as Edmund's hair. She wore a beautiful golden tiara which looked like branches which twisted around her head, decorated with golden leaves and flowers. She was also dressed in a long purple silk dress with long sleeves and decorated with small stones.

I slapped my hand to my forehead and Susan turned to me.

"I just forgot something!" I exclaimed. "Just go to the dining room, I'll see you there in some minutes!"

Than I ran back through the corridors, up and down stairs until I finally reached my own room. I opened the door and rushed in. I had nearly forgotten to hide the book.

Not that I was afraid someone would sneak into my room while I was gone, it was just that if somebody were looking for me, found that book and told Peter... I still didn't thought he would be to pleasant.

The door closed and I spun around to face a high figure. "Where is it?" he hissed.

My breath went faster. I was sure I had seen him somewhere else, I just couldn't remember.

The man slowly approached. Would they hear me all the way down to the dining room if I cried for help?

I didn't get the time to think more about it, 'cause the man reached out for me. I dived, ran and tried to reach the other side of the room. My heart was beating fast and I tried not to get panic. Unfortunately, one of the man's hands closed around my wrist.

"NO!" I screamed as high as possible. Nothing happened, but that wasn't more than I expected.

"Where have you hidden your small golden heart?" he hissed again. He pushed me to the wall and a second later a dagger was pressed to my throat. "Tell me, or you'll die."

My heart pounded really fast and my hand went to the secret pocked in the dress. My hand closed around the necklace of gold with that golden heart. I was sure that was what he wanted, but he couldn't get it. Then I would rather give my life.

_Help_, I thought, still holding the necklace. _Somebody, please. Help me!_

XXX

Peter froze and his hand went to the golden heart he had around his neck. He glanced down at it, and Susan, Lucy and Edmund stared at it with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

The heart was glowing nearly red, and again he heard it like a whisper through the room.

"Help, somebody, please. Help me!"

"Didn't Catty have the other?" Edmund asked. Peter only nodded, to shocked to say anything, but then he got to his feet and ran.

"Peter, wait!" he heard Susan shout behind him as he darted the way he felt was right. Toward the corridor with their rooms.

He could hear the others follow, but he couldn't stop.

Finally he slowed his speed and stopped outside Katrine's room. He frowned, but the he pushed up the door.

XXX

I nearly didn't hear the door open, nor see Peter standing there with an unsheathed sword.

My stomack was burning, just as the necklace in my hand.

Like far away I heard swords, and then silence.

Over me I saw three concerned faces, and a fourth was coming.

"Lucy, your cordial!" I heard Susan exclaim. Then a drop of something warm fell on my tongue, and slowly the pain disappeared. My eyes closed.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again. The scene seemed know, yet far away. The four kings and queens leaning over me. It had happened before, but then they were younger, and both Peter and Edmund were dressed for battle.

"What happened?" Peter asked as he helped me to sit up.

"I-I don't know", I whispered. "The man... he said he wanted something... some kind of golden necklace and something about a heart."

My whisper changed to sobs and tears ran down my cheeks. One of them carefully pulled me into a hug. The fragrances of peppermint, grass and earth filled me and I felt safe and sound. This too seemed know, yet so far away, and I wondered why.

"Shhh, it's going to be all right", he heard Peter's voice whisper soothingly. "You're safe now. No one will harm you, I promise."

"D-don't promise s-something you don't k-know if you c-can keep", I sobbed and in some seconds he was silent.

"At least I won't allow anyone to harm you, and I will do my best to protect you", he whispered. I didn't say anything, only hoped he would hold me some seconds more.

He let go of me and Lucy gave me a napkin to dry away the tears. I felt weak and tired. Probably the rest of them could read it in my face, 'cause Susan send them out of the room.

"Susan", Peter said in a strict voice, and I really wished I would never be the one to hear that. "You go out too. I need to talk with her."

Susan wanted to protest, but I gave her a weak smile. She put on a look as if she just had swallowed something really sour, and then she left the room muttering something about men taking care of women which weren't in their family.

When the door closed behind her, Peter gently lifted me into his arms and carried me over to the bed where he laid me down.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"For what?" I inquired confused. "You haven't done anything that I have to forgive."

"I should never have let you go alone", he whispered.

"That what just happened, that wasn't your fault", I assured him. "Besides, how did all of you get here?"

They young man sighed, and then he showed me a necklace. It was made of gold, and a heart was hanging from it.

"It began to glow", he told me. "And I'm quite sure I'm going to have a print after it, where it burned my skin."

I wondered if I should tell him about my own necklace, but then I decided it could wait. There were other more important things just then.

"Peter?" I asked. I remembered the feeling of the blade in my body too well, and I was really scared of it.

Peter's blue eyes met mine. "Yes?"

"Could you... could you learn me how to protect myself?"

"You want to learn to fight."

I nodded and he sighed. "Maybe. After you've slept and relaxed." He rose and was about to leave. I felt the panic rise inside me again.

"Don't leave me here by myself!" I exclaimed and he turned back to me with surprise written over his face. Then he understood and he returned to the bed.

"You don't need to be afraid", he said. "I'll watch over you until you awake."

Then he pulled the duvet over me. I closed my eyes and held one of his hands tight. Gently he kissed my forehead before he began to sing. His voice was soft and low, nearly a whisper, so I didn't catch the words in the song. Anyway, it made me fall asleep, still holding his hand tight.

XXX

Peter watched her sleeping face. She was really beautiful, nearly as beautiful as Catty had been. Gently he stroke some of her hair behind her ear, just as he had done to Lucy, Susan and Catty countless times when they lived in London.

Again he wondered who Katrine really was. The first time he saw her, he had felt warmer than he had felt in six years.

"I guess we all have our small secrets", he whispered with a smile and watched her as a small smile appeared on her face. He wondered what she was dreaming. Maybe she was back in her old life, and maybe she had some boyfriend back there who just had kissed her before she went home.

When he thought about it, he felt sad. He didn't understand why, but he felt sad because such a beautiful girl certainly had a boyfriend.

Carefully he loosened her grip around his hand, rose and began to walk around in the room, looking at different things.

He stopped by the trunk. A book was laying on it. Quickly he glanced over at Katrine, then he picked up the book. He froze when he saw the name.

How had she found that book? He was sure he had hidden it properly! Not even his siblings knew about it. Then he sighed. He had gave it to Aslan.

"I hope you know what you're doing", he muttered as he put the book back on the trunk and returned to the bed. He leaned against one of the bedposts by the young woman's head. She had turned over on her back, and her golden hair was spread over the pillow and caught the sunshine. She was really beautiful, especially when he saw her like that.

He recalled the moment when he saw that dark figure. Their swords had met two times, and then he had just disappeared. Peter frowned. He remembered how frightened he had been when he saw Katrine's pale face and the blood.

Again he glanced down at the sleeping beauty. Of some strange reason he tried to pretend her with a tiara of gold, and maybe with some white stones in it. He was fully able to see it. She could be a beautiful High Queen. Then he wanted to slap himself. Was he already thinking of marriage? He barely knew her!

With a groan he let himself fall down at the sofa. He didn't understand himself.

XXX

I blinked at the sun shining in through the window. Slowly I sat up. How long had I been asleep?

Again I blinked, and then I turned to the figure sitting at the sofa, reading a book, or actually, he _had_ been reading a book. Now his blue eyes had moved to me instead, as if I was more interesting than the book.

"Had a nice sleep?" he asked with a small smile. I nodded.

"Thank you for watching over me", I said gratefully. He smiled and shrugged.

"You needed it, and I had nothing better to do."

"Sure?" I replied with a smile and got out of the bed. Then I saw down at the dress. It was ruined.

"I know where to find a dress you might like", he suddenly said and I looked up at him.

"Oh yeah?" I answered. He nodded and rose from the sofa. He laid the book on the sofa he just left, and I got a glint of the name. It was the same book I had been reading.

"Just wait here. I'll get it." Then he was out of the door. I wondered what he meant, and if he was going to bring something really huge.

I glanced down at the bed and saw the necklace. I didn't want to bother him with that. Maybe later. Quickly I hid it in the trunk by the end of the four-poster.

When Peter returned, he had a green and silvery dress over his arm. I stared at it in some seconds, and then at Peter.

"Are you sure?" I whispered. If he wanted me to wear the dress his girlfriend had wore, then it was surely a great honour.

"I'm totally sure", he replied and I took it. Then I went to the bathroom and quickly changed from the ruined blue dress, to the beautiful green and silvery one.

I stopped when I realized I wasn't able to tight the bonds on my back. I frowned and wondered if Peter had planned it or something like that.

"Have you planned this?" I asked from the bathroom.

"What?" was the reply I got.

"I can't tight the bonds, so I wonder if you have planned it that way!" I pushed the up door with one hand, while I with the other secured the dress. Well, in fact it wouldn't fall off me, or at least not without me feeling it, but any way.

He stared at me, first with confusion, and then shock. "No!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, if I remembered-"

"Could you just-" I stopped myself before I said something really bad and changed the sentence. "Help me, please."

I turned my back to him and he came over to me from his place by the window. Gently he moved my hair so it fell over my shoulder.

Suddenly I got very aware of his hands on my back as they worked their way up to where he made a knot. He was warm, and each time he touched me it was as light as a... what? A feather? Maybe. At least I nearly didn't feel it.

"So", he finally said. "Still angry with me, or may I see from the front, and not only your back?" I closed my eyes in some seconds as he gently shove my hair back so it fell down to my waist.

Then I turned. I felt myself blushing.

"I must look... horrible", I muttered.

"No!" he exclaimed and then his ears got red. "I mean... that dress fit you just as good as it fitted Catty."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment", I whispered, still blushing.

**Finito.**

**So what do you think about this? Please, leave a review. I would be really happy to know what you're thinking about the storyXP**

**Yeah, and I've posted a new story if you're interested. It have nothing to do with this one (at least nothing else than Narnia and the Pevensies), so I hope you'll check it out;)**


	5. How to Extinguish Flames

**Hi folks. Today I fell quite... careless, but I will try to write a good chapter for you.**

**CH. 5 How to Extinguish Flames**

Peter had allowed me to go with to the council, but I knew he didn't really like it.

I stared around in the huge room when I entered. In the middle of it, a table with the shape of a circle stood. A huge map of Narnia was laying there, and it was quite detailed.

On the other side of the room, in front of the two windows, a chair was standing. To me it looked more like a throne, a wooden throne, and that was where Peter was sitting.

Edmund sat on his right side, while Susan and Lucy on his left. The two queens got me placed on the other side of the table, because that was the only place where it was space.

I frowned at the map and listened as the members of the council tried to arrive at a solution about what to do with the attacks. Since I arrived, there had been more attacks, and somehow I felt it was my fault. I knew it was stupid to think that way, but still. It had got worse _after_ I came, not _before_.

"But who stands behind those attacks?" a dryad asked. I lifted my head, and in some seconds my eyes locked with Peter's.

"Maybe..." I said before I stopped. I wasn't a part of the council, so probably I shouldn't be saying anything. Twenty pair of eyes moved to me. I swallowed. No way back. "That... person", I continued before I could stop myself again. "Peter, you know who I'm talking about."

"It could be", Peter only said before his attention turned back to the map. I sighed. Why didn't he want to talk about it?

The others also felt that the High King didn't want to talk about it, but we all knew that this person could be important. Somehow.

The door flew up. First I thought nobody had entered, but then I saw the hare. It rushed over to Edmund who had rose and went toward it. He knelt down to hear what the hare said.

Then Edmund sighed. "Go to the infirmary and get that wound cleaned." He rose, took a needle from a box, reached over the table and sat it at a point at the south side of the Archen River which ran south-west in Narnia.

Right around the point, small houses were drawn, and I wondered which poor animals had died or just disappeared this time.

"When?" Peter asked. His expression was impossible to read when Edmund went back to the chair on Peter's right side and sat down.

"Last night", the youngest of the kings replied.

"Fine", Peter growled and rose. "I'll ride out by sunrise tomorrow to see how bad it really is."

I froze in some seconds. "But it can be a trap!" I exclaimed.

"It's my duty as High King", he only replied coldly.

"Then take me with." I clenched my fists.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No way."

"Listen", I said in a dangerous tone. "You have three choices. One: you can take me with. Two: you can leave me behind and I'll follow. Three: you can link me to some wall until you return, but be sure, if you choose the last, then I'll hate you the rest of my life."

No one said anything. They only watched me and Peter.

Then I turned and left the room, heading to the training pitch.

It was empty, but that was fine by me. Besides I wasn't sure I wanted someone to watch me training.

I went toward the weaponry and carefully pushed up the door. Inside it was dark, but that didn't matter. Quickly I found a sword which suited me nearly perfectly.

Outside I took a deep breath before I lifted the sword and began the training. My grandfather had learned me a bit about sword-fighting, but when he died I stopped practising, and that was about six years since. However, as I trained it all came back.

XXX

Peter watched her from the balcony. She twisted and swung the sword in a perfect bow. Maybe he should take her with, but she could get hurt, and if she did so he would never ever be able to forgive himself.

He had no idea about who she really was or where she came from, but something in the back of his head told him that they had met before.

His eyes went to Edmund who was leaning against the wall to the weaponry, watching Katrine as she continued attacking her invisible enemy.

XXX

I swung the sword again, but this time a high _CLANG_ was heard. In some seconds I blinked at Edmund in surprise. He held a dagger and had parried my sword.

"You have good skills", he commented as he put the dagger back to its sheath and I lowered the sword. "Where have you learned that?"

"My grandfather learned me a bit, and the rest... I guess it's only... I don't know, feelings or maybe instincts", I replied and Edmund nodded. He looked really nice, with his black hair hanging nearly down to his shoulders, still in a terrible mess.

"Katrine?" I snapped back and realized he had been asking me a question.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I understood so", he chuckled. "You were staring at me."

I blushed. "Don't you ever think I fancy you", I said and lifted my sword. He unsheathed his own.

"You want to learn how to fight?" he asked me, still with that small, teasing smile.

"Your brother said he maybe would teach me, but I guess it's okay to have a small lesson with you, just to be prepared to meet him", I replied and he laughed. It was fantastic to see how his face lit up and I smiled.

"You can start with attacking me", he suggested and I nodded.

"Fine."

I began on a long line of attacks, a few of them I had learned from my grandfather, while the rest were such I just remembered without really remembering them. It was a bit complicated.

As he jumped when I tried to sweep his legs away under him, I quickly shot out my hand and took his wrist. Before he knew what was going on, my hand lit up in a few seconds, he dropped the sword and I twisted his arm on his back in a painful way which made him fall to the ground.

"You can let go of me now", he said with a groan. With a small smirk I pulled back, still pointing my sword at him as I rose. "You have been training a lot the past hours", he said as he let his hand run through his black hair. "Maybe you should take a break? What do you say about coming with me to the kitchen and see if they have something good hidden anywhere?"

I smiled. "It's really generous of you", I replied, "but I think I should go and take a bath. And after that... I don't know. Maybe."

I returned the sword I had borrowed, before I hurried back to the castle, the corridor and the door which led to my own room. In some seconds my eyes flickered to the door at the end of the corridor. The door which led to Peter's room.

With a sigh I pushed up the door to my room and entered. The room hadn't changed, but then I hadn't expected it either.

XXX

Peter frowned as he watched his younger brother down at the training pitch. He wondered if Edmund was flirting with Katrine. Somehow it made him jealous, thinking about those two together. Then he pushed the idea away. He should really get to know her better, but on the other hand... he was afraid. Afraid he might fall in love of the strange woman, and in that way break his last promise to Catty.

With a heavy sight he returned to the room. Then he remembered the pile of documents still waiting to be read and signed. A low groan escaped him as he forced himself to go to get the job done.

XXX

I had finished my bath and sat on my bed, combing my hair. I glanced into the mirror. Then I rose and approached the reflection of mine.

I frowned as I again combed my hair. It couldn't be possible. Well, I didn't like the golden hair and never be taken serious because every person I met thought I was one of those dumb blonds, but still. The fact that my hair was _changing colour_ nearly scared me to death.

The once golden tips had got the colour of light brown.

I sighed, threw the hairbrush at the bed and went out on the balcony. The beautiful blue colour of the ocean met me.

I remembered that the first time I saw it from that balcony. I had thought the fragrance was the best I'd ever felt, but now... there was another which was better and made me relax more than the ocean. Peppermint mixed with grass and earth.

A new sigh escaped my lips, and it was then I saw it. Not at the ocean in east, but in south, close to the coastline. Black smoke rising in spirals, and under there... flames. In some seconds it seemed as if the fire came closer and closer, but then I understood it was just my eyes which were playing an evil joke.

I spun around and ran. Through the room, down the corridor, down stairs and finally I was in the courtyard.

Just to catch my breath, I stopped, and then I continued to the stable where the my eyes quickly found a silvery mare. It was her who had came the first day. Mirabelle.

I stopped in front of her. She turned to me and her dark eyes met mine.

"Mirabelle", I said and curtsied quickly. "I need you to take me south in Narnia."

To my relief the young mare didn't answer. Instead she only nodded. I let her out and got up on her back.

That was the fourth time in my life I sat on a horse. It was weird to think that the first day I came there, I had been lifted up on a horseback three times.

"We have short of time", I told her. She nodded before she clipp-clipped out of the stable.

"Hold on, Lady Katrine", Mirabelle warned me before she quickened her pace until she was in full gallop. I heard someone shout behind me, but didn't turn to see who it was.

Out through the first gates. I knew the habitants of the city were staring after me, but I couldn't think about that. I had to get out there. I had to see if there was something I could do.

We were out of the last gate. The field opened in front of me, and a dusty road lead over it.

Mirabelle turned to south instead of north.

"The black smoke!" I shouted. She didn't answer, but quickened her gallop. We nearly flew over the road.

I had no idea about how I managed to hold on until we reached the fire which danced over the field.

I slid off Mirabelle's back. She stopped, and I could see she was exhausted.

"Go back", I told her and gently let my hand run through her silvery, long and soft mane. "I'll get back to Cair Paravel. Somehow."

She stared at me in some seconds when she didn't believe me, but when I gave her a light claps at her back, she turned. I sighed and faced the fire. It wasn't a normal one. It was evil. I heard screams and shouts from inside, and I wondered if someone was caught in there.

I took a deep breath and went toward it.

It was warm, but it didn't hurt me. It couldn't hurt me when a transparent shield appeared around me. It protected me from the flames as I went into the fiery ocean.

I continued until I reached a small clearing. Five animals were caught there. One of them was a fully grown fox, two were puppies, and the last two were one bird with a broken wing and a young reindeer.

I could see the fear in their black eyes when they saw me.

"Easy", I whispered and knelt in front of them. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to get you out of here."

The fox barred it's teeth at her. She bit her lip. Why wouldn't they listen to her?

XXX

"Susan! Edmund!" Peter shouted as he ran toward them standing there in the courtyard, staring after the horse which just disappeared though the gates. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Katrine-"

"Don't tell me she's the one who rode away", Peter interrupted him.

Susan and Edmund only continued staring through the gates. Peter cursed and rushed over to the stable.

"Barclay!" he shouted as he rushed in. "We have to get going _now_! No time left!"

The white horse stood strait and ready for Peter to get up on his back.

"Where are we going?" he asked when the High King sat safe on his back. Peter took a deep breath.

"After Katrine and Mirabelle."

XXX

I managed to convince the animals that I wouldn't hurt them, and carefully I carried first the three foxes out of the fire. When they were safe, I hurried back to get the bird and the young reindeer.

First I wondered how I should get the reindeer out of the flames, but then he asked me to sit up on his back. As I did so, the transparent shield grew big enough to fit around the animal and me.

We were halfway through when one of the reindeer's hooves slipped a bit and I fell off. A cry of pain came from the animal. With panic I managed to let the shield stay around the reindeer and the bird.

"Go!" I shouted. "Don't wait for me, just save yourself!"

The reindeer did as I said.

I gasped when I felt the heat from the fire which danced all around me. Trembling I got to my feet and covered my eyes with my arm.

"You... will never... get me!" I hissed. The white light stood out from my body and I felt the fire fade away. First only in a huge circle around me, but then further until everything was dead.

I gasped and my eyes moved to my burned arms. The pain was nearly worse than anything I had ever felt. No. There was one thing that hurt more than burned skin.

I remembered. My eyes widened in shock. It was as if I again felt the broken wand sinking into my stomack.

"Katrine!" I wondered if it was only in my head, but then I saw Peter on his white horse.

It was as if I saw him moving in slow motion. He got off the horse and ran toward me. I saw his mouth move as he again shouted my name.

I fell. My head hit the ground, and with a sigh everything went black.

XXX

"Katrine!" Peter gasped as he knelt down beside the young woman. Her naked arms were red, and the beautiful green dress had been burning at the edge. Her light brown hair, however, was still fine.

Peter swallowed as he gently turned her around. "Please", he muttered. "Don't be dead."

He heard other horses approaching, and then Lucy and Edmund appeared on the other side of Katrine.

"What happened?" Edmund asked.

"What was that light?" Lucy inquired at the same time.

"Your cordial", was all Peter answered, turned to Lucy. She nodded, took it up, unlocked it and let a single drop fall into Katrine's mouth. "If you have any power over this", Peter muttered, "Please, send her back, Aslan."

Nothing happened, nothing else than that Katrine's skin healed.

Peter closed his eyes for some seconds. When he opened them, they were filled with tears.

He lifted Katrine up on Barclay and got on behind her.

"Don't follow me", he told his siblings as he made Barclay gallop to the forest.

He buried his face in Katrine's soft hair. He sensed the same fragrances around her, like he remembered Catty had had. That only made the sadness inside him bigger and the scar in his heart deeper.

"My Lord, King Peter, I think I maybe should... leave you two", Barclay said and bowed his head.

Peter didn't answer, he only got off the horseback and lifted Katrine's limp body into his arms. Then he went further into the forest.

He walked and walked, until he came to a warm clearing. The moss under his feet was soft and bright green in the sinking sun.

Gently he laid the young woman down at the ground, and then he laid his cloak around her before he sat beside her.

He was so deep buried in his own misery, that he didn't see her chest slowly rose before sinking down again. He didn't notice that she was only sleeping.

**So... I guess you don't really like this ending, but don't be afraid. I have a surprise for you in next chapter *evil laugh*.**

**Please leave a review in the box bellow. Thanks!**


	6. Take Distance From Love

**Okay, I promised to give you a surprise, even though I don't think Peter and Katrine will like it... quite embarrassing things, you see, so if you don't want to read such things, please skip some of the first paragraphsXD**

**CH. 6 Take Distance From Love**

I sighed, but didn't open my eyes. The sun warmed me, and the smell of peppermint, grass and earth were all around me.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Peter laying curled up beside me. He had tracks on his cheeks after crying. His crown was laying on the ground not very far away, and his weapons was also laying somewhere else than they should.

It hurt me to see that. During the few days I had been in Narnia, I had learned that a man's weapons was the man's pride, and when the man didn't carry the weapon, it was the same as saying: I've fallen.

I swallowed when I thought about it. Then I sat up and pushed away the cloak which had been covering me. Peter had _not_ fallen. Not if I had something to say.

I rose, went over to his things and brought them back to him.

After just watching him sleeping for some seconds, I gently covered him with the cloak I had. Then I hesitated in a few seconds before I placed a small kiss on his cheek. I was glad he wasn't awake, 'cause then he would probably push me away or something else I didn't want to happen.

I rose with a small smile and headed to the river I had seen glimmering between the trees. I was sure Peter would continue sleeping until I had taken a bath. How wrong I was.

XXX

Peter yawned, stretched and blinked at the sun. It was standing high.

He sat up and glanced over at his side where he expected to see Katrine laying. He froze when he saw her empty place. Where was she?

A small hope awoke inside him. Maybe the fireflower-juice had worked after all. Maybe she was alive.

Then he got to his feet and stood there in some seconds, listening. He heard the sound of the river close by, and... was that someone singing?

He hurried toward the river without thinking. He didn't even take with the weapons, the crown or the cloak.

XXX

I smiled and stared up at the blue sky. The water was cool and felt good against my warm skin. It nearly felt as if I was still burning, only not in the same painful way.

"Katrine?"

I turned when I heard the voice. In some seconds we only stared at each other, but then the young man spun around and rushed back to the clearing.

My eyes were still wide, and I remained staring after him for at least a minute after he disappeared between the trees again.

I swallowed. Maybe I should get out of the water and get on the cloths.

XXX

Peter couldn't believe himself. Why hadn't he been thinking about that? A girl by a river. Of course he should have understood that she could be taking a bath.

He sank down at and buried his face in his hands. What had he done?

_Fine_, he told himself. _Now, push that memory away. You have never seen it._

It didn't work. The more he thought about it, the clearer the picture of her became.

She had had clear water up to her hips, and her skin was light. Her violet eyes had been wide in shock, and her brown hair had fell down to her waist. She had been totally naked when she faced him, and not only with her face. She had turned around.

He wanted to shout something. Do anything, just to get the picture out of his head. He really wasn't supposed to see such things.

XXX

I managed to tie the bonds on my back, and then I slowly went back to the clearing. I wondered if Peter was still there, or if he had just ran away. If I had been him, I probably would've ran away.

Peter sat there, with his head in his hands. I felt myself blush as he glanced up at me.

None of us said anything for a while.

"I didn't expect you to be awake so soon", I finally whispered. He bowed his head, and I had the feeling he was blushing too.

"I'm so sorry." His voice wasn't more than a whisper, but she heard it clearly. "I should've thought about it before I..." He didn't finish, but it didn't matter. I knew what he was about to say.

"Don't worry", I replied, my voice too only a whisper. "I should've told you before I went."

He only nodded, still without looking at me.

An awkward silence lay upon the clearing.

Then I went over to him, took up his crown and placed it on his head. It fitted perfectly, but that didn't surprise me. It was made to fit him.

This time his eyes moved up from the ground until they met mine.

"I-" he began, but I interrupted him.

"You shouldn't leave such things laying on the ground."

With a sigh he rose, took the weapons and put them back into their sheaths.

"Let's go", was all he said. I bowed my head and had to force back some tears. Of course I still felt embarrassed, but I also missed that light tone we used when we talked before. I remembered his hand in mine after the attack in my room. It had been warm and I had felt... wanted. Not like back in Norway where no one excepted Kili wanted me there.

Peter made me feel so warm. Each time his eyes met mine, it felt as if he could see straight into my heart and soul. That feeling didn't scare me. Somehow it made me feel safe.

"Are you coming?"

My head snapped up. Peter was already on the other side of the clearing, ready to disappear between the trees.

I hurried after him. He turned his back to me and continued. Somehow it hurt me. Maybe I had hoped he would wait for me so I could go beside him.

With another sigh I followed him.

We were a silent pair which made our way through the forest. No words were spoke, we only went.

Finally I couldn't stand the silence any more.

"Why did you come after me?" I asked. First I thought I wouldn't answer, but then he stopped and turned to me.

"Why did you run away like that without telling us first?" he replied. Even though he said 'us', I got the feeling he meant 'me', like himself.

"You would never let me go anyway", I muttered and laid my arms around myself.

"You nearly died!" he nearly shouted.

A small gasp escaped my lips and my wide, violet eyes met his blue eyes. Those eyes were filled with tears.

"P-Peter?" I stuttered. With an annoyed movement he dried his eyes.

Then he looked away and I knew he was sorry for nearly shouting. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what happened."

He nodded in reply. "Let's go."

I nearly couldn't believe it. The High King cared for me. I swallowed. There was no way he would see me that same way I saw him. No way at all. But still, the signals he gave me nearly made me believe he liked me.

**About two silent hours later...**

"Peter", I said. "I can't continue. We have to take a break!"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at me. "We'll soon be back in Cair Paravel", was all he said.

I swallowed and tried to follow him. Why had he suddenly turned his cold shoulder to me? Why was he mentally pushing me away?

We continued, still in silent.

My feet hurt from walking, and I nearly couldn't force myself to continue any longer.

"Peter", I begged. He stopped and I collapsed. I was trembling.

"We have to continue", Peter said after a few minutes. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he had turned away from me.

I could cry. Why was he acting so coldly toward me?

XXX

He didn't want to look at her as they continued. He _couldn't _look at her. That would only make it worse for him.

Something inside him cried that he should help her, protect her... love her, while the other side told him to stay away. He had promised Catty to wait for her, and that meant he couldn't allow himself to fall in love of another woman.

His heart felt torn apart of the feelings inside him.

XXX

"Lady Katrine!" I turned to the familiar voice.

"Mirabelle!" I replied, so happy to see her that I couldn't even describe the feeling.

Behind her a white horse appeared. Barclay, I guessed was his name. I had heard Peter talking to him.

When the two horses reached us, I hurried over to Mirabelle. Gently I patted her nose before I hugged her.

"I'm so glad to see you", I muttered and closed my eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay", she answered. "Now, get up on my back. You're exhausted."

I nodded, let go of her and tried to get up on her back, just as she said. However, I was to tired to get up, so it ended with her laying down so I could sit up.

I lent forward with my fingers in her mane and closed my eyes. It was then I saw it.

_I was sitting under a tree, staring up at the blue sky. A small breeze blew across my face and made my dark brown hair dance. _

"_Won't you come inside?" a familiar voice asked. _

_I turned to the boy. He had light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He could be about fifteen years._

"_I'm fine out here", I replied. He came over to me and sat beside me._

"_But it's 14th August, and it's _your_ guests who are inside there, waiting for you!" he said. "You should go inside, after all, it isn't every day you turn thirteen."_

_I smiled, and then stared when he reached me a box. Carefully I took it, sat it on the ground and opened it. Inside I found three things. First there was a book which I remembered I had asked dad to buy at least one year earlier, and he only said that maybe he would get it to me. The next was a pair of beautiful, small, silvery shoes in my size, and the last was a violet, long dress with long, white sleeves. _

_I stared at it. _

"_Happy birthday", the boy said with a smile._

"_Where did you get those?" I asked, still staring at the dress. He chuckled._

"_It was something I found on the in the attic. I asked Mum if it was okay I gave it to you."_

"_It's... beautiful", I whispered. Then I rose with a smile. "I'll try it on. See you in the living room!"_

_Then, with the box in my hands, I rushed back to the house and managed to get to my room in second floor without any of the others noticing it._

_I changed to the violet dress and stared at my own reflection in the full size mirror Dad had insisted on putting in my room._

_Then I took on the silvery shoes before I went down._

_I carefully opened the door a bit and peeked inside. They were all inside there. Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie, Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Peter and Dad._

_Dad had probably heard the door open, 'cause he turned and saw me peeking inside. He laughed._

"_Are you coming to join your own party, or will you stay there?" he asked and I blushed._

_Then I turned, hurried back to the staircase and fell down on it. I couldn't go in there. Even if I knew them, I didn't like to be the centre of the attention. _

"_Are you okay?" _

_I had had my head in my hands, but when Dad's voice floated over to me, I glanced up. He stood in front of me._

"_I can't go in there", I whispered. _

"_Oh, come on. It isn't dangerous, and if you want, I can follow you in." He bid me his hand. First I only saw at it, but then I laid my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet. "And before I forget it..." He lifted a flower garland and placed it on my head._

_I gently touched it, and then a small smile appeared on my lips. "Okay", I whispered. "I can do it alone."_

_He nodded and smiled. "That's my little princess." Then he pulled me into a hug before he went over to the door leading to the living room. I heard music playing and the Pevensies talking inside, waiting for me to come._

_Then Dad opened the door._

"_And now", he joked, "let me introduce you to Princess Catharina Isabella who celebrates 13 years today."_

_I felt myself blush as I entered the room. Everything was silent, except from the radio which continued to play music. _

"_Wow." Susan was the first to break the silence. _

_Then the others followed with compliments about how beautiful I was in that dress. _

"_Princess Catharina?" _

_I turned to Peter's voice. He smiled at me, and I knew he followed in Dad's joke._

"_May I ask you for a dance?" he asked and bid me his hand with a small bow._

_I giggled and curtsied. "It would be a honour, Prince Peter."_

_We both laughed as he led me into the dance. It surprised me how well he knew the dance, as if it was something he been doing since he was younger that I was then._

"Lady Katrine."

I blinked when I heard Mirabelle's voice.

"We're here."

I sat up with and hid a yawn. We were back in the courtyard.

I slid of the silvery mare's back, and as I followed her to the stable, I wondered about a dream. Or was it a dream?

My thoughts went to that... vision or whatever it was when I was caught in the fire the day before. That memory of a broken wand sinking into my stomack.

I shivered.

Peter was already in the sable with Barclay. When I entered with Mirabelle, the High King quickly looked away, and then he hurried out of the stable.

I glanced after him in confusion.

XXX

Peter stopped by the fountain in the courtyard and stared at the marble lion sitting at the top.

"Aslan", he muttered. "I wish you could tell me what to do, 'cause my heart is torn apart."

Then he continued. On the top of the stairs he met Susan and Lucy.

"Peter, where is Katrine?" the youngest of them asked.

"In the stable", he only replied before he hurried further into the castle.

After walking through corridors and up and down stairs for a while, he pushed up the double door to his own room, closed it behind himself, went over to the bed and fell down at it.

Peter covered his face with his hands. What should he do? Would Aslan give him an advice?

He groaned, but then he came to a decision.

He shouldn't talk to her before he got that any sign from Aslan about what to do. Peter would take distance from love.

**I kept what I promised;) I said I had a surprise for you.**

**And, I promise not to get Katrine/Catharina/Catty in a 'she-looks-dead' situation again. If she get hurt, then either Aslan or Lucy will save her, I promise.**

**See you in next chapter, and I hope you're not too mad at me for the beginning of this chapter, or the nearly-death situation. **


	7. Does He Hate Me?

**Here I'm again with another chapter:)**

**Not much to say, hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the rest, and I'll do my best to continue the story without getting lazy with descriptions and such things.**

**Oh, I nearly forgot, I'm not sure if I've mentioned earlier what part of the year this is happening, and if I have, please forgive me. You're getting to know that for sure in this chapter, and then I'm going to try to remember itXP**

**CH. 7 Does He Hate Me?**

"_I miss your laugh, I miss your smile, I miss, everything about you. Every second's like a minute, every minute's like a day, when you're far away... The snow is gettin' colder, baby, and I wish you were here" - Wish You Were Here by Blackmore's Night_

It was something I missed. I couldn't really place it, there was just like something missed.

I frowned as I watched Peter and Edmund training.

They hadn't seen me yet, but as soon as Peter spotted me, his sword slipped a bit in his sweaty hand and he nearly lost it.

I quickly glanced down. What was going on? Everything felt so... wrong! As if someone or something had divided us and send us to each part of the world.

"Hi", I whispered and quickly looked up before my gaze returned to the ground.

Edmund smiled gently. "Hello", he replied. "What are you doing here?"

I bit my lower lip and saw up at them. "I just wondered... if you could... teach me more about swordfight."

My hands were slightly shivering, and I was nervous for the answer.

While Edmund frowned at me, Peter turned his back to me, sheathed his sword and went back to the castle.

Both I and Edmund stared confused after the High King's back.

"Did I... say something wrong?" I whispered. Edmund only shook his head before he saw at me and put on a smile.

"I guess it's only those attacks which are bothering him. You said you wanted me to teach you more about swordfight?"

My eyes returned to him and I nodded. "Yes, please."

Edmund went over to the weaponry, but when he returned, he didn't brought a sword as I thought, but a long staff.

"Why not a sword?" I inquired as he reached it to me.

"I have the feeling that this might feet you even better than the sword", was his reply.

I took the staff. It had my height, and was perfect in all ways, as if it was made especially for me.

"Fine, let's start", I said and lifted the staff. He smiled and lifted his sword.

To my surprise it worked really good, much better than with the sword.

I spun around and parried Edmund's sword before I pushed it away with more force than I ever thought I had, and then tried to sweep his legs away under him, something he avoided with a jump. He aimed the sword at me, but I dogged, and this time I managed to hit him in the stomack.

He gasped, but then he swung his sword and I nearly fell when I bowed backward to not get hit by it.

Like that we continued.

**Two hours later...**

After one hour training with Edmund, I had went back to my room to take a bath, and after that the dinner was ready.

I was a bit late, but that didn't really bother me. Not before I entered.

Both Susan and Lucy lit up when they saw me, and Edmund greeted me with his mouth filled with food, something that gave Susan a good excuse to scold at him.

Peter had only eaten the half part of his dinner, but when I sat down beside Lucy, Peter rose, excused himself and rushed out of the room without looking at any of us.

It hurt me, because somehow I felt as if it was my fault. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence.

I didn't understand. Why did he leave every place where I came? What had I done that made him act like that? I mean, otherwise than taking a bath without telling him and... well, but still. I had told him I knew I should have told him where I went, so he wouldn't need to go search for me.

As I slowly went toward the library, I glanced out at the forest I saw in north.

"Oh, Peter", I muttered. "If you could only talk to me, and tell me what I had done to deserve this..."

When I opened the door to the library, the first I saw was Peter. Why did it felt as if he somehow could read my mind, and then be there before me, only to hurt me by hurrying away when he saw me?

This time was no difference. As soon as his eyes met mine, he finished reading the sentence, closed the book, put it back into a shelf and hurried out of the room.

I felt broken, as if my heart had been torn to a billion pieces and never could be fixed. I wanted to shout after him. Ask him what I had done that made him act like that.

Instead of doing so, I rushed out, down the corridor, down a couple of stairs, and then I reached the place where the small living room was.

I opened the door. The only persons inside were Susan who was writing a letter, and Lucy sewing something.

She glanced up when I entered the room.

"S-Susan", I said, and my voice was trembling as I tried to force back the tears. I closed the door and leant my back against it as tears began to run down my cheeks.

Susan quickly put away the letter, rose and went over to me. Then she led me back to the couch and placed me there, with her on one side, and Lucy on the other.

I buried my face in my hands and my shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked and laid a hand gently on my shoulder.

"It's P-Peter", I sobbed. Susan sighed.

"What have that idiot done this time?"

I lifted my head and my violet eyes met her blue eyes. "H-he have b-been av-voidng me the w-whole day, a-and I d-don't know w-what wrong I've d-done!"

Susan pulled me into an embrace, and Lucy hugged my from behind.

"D-does he h-hate me?" I asked with a whisper.

"That would've been unbelievable", Susan replied with her arms around me.

When they let go of me, Lucy reached me that thing she had been sewing. It was a tissue.

"Seems as if it would be used earlier than I expected", she said with a small smile. I took it and dried away the tears.

"After that... accident in the forest, he have been acting so coldly to me", I whispered.

"What accident?" Susan inquired. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't told the rest of them everything about the little journey I and Peter made.

"I was in the river close to the clearing, taking a bath", I began and felt myself blush. "I hadn't told Peter where I went, because he was asleep, but then he awoke before I got dressed..."

There was no need to finish it. Both Susan and Lucy understood very well what I meant. Lucy couldn't help but giggle, while Susan's face was pale of anger.

"That little bastard!" she hissed and rose.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and grabbed her arm. "Please, he excused himself, so I beg you, don't scold him for it."

The Gentle Queen glared down at me, but then she sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I'm still going to have that talk to him."

She looked so determined that I didn't dare to contradict her.

"Lucy, couldn't you take Katty down to the city, and then I'll come and join you soon?" She asked when she was about to leave the room. Lucy beamed and nodded.

"Of course!"

XXX

Peter frowned down at the letter, but it was really hard to concentrate, because of that picture of Katrine in the river which always appeared in his head.

He groaned and laid his forehead in his hands.

It knocked on the door and it opened. He didn't bother himself with looking at the one who entered the study.

"Peter", Susan's voice said. "I have to talk to you, and it's really important."

His head snapped up and he turned to the oldest of his two sisters.

"It can't be more important than those documents", he replied with a frown.

"I believe Katrine is more important than a pile of documents", Susan answered coldly, her eyes flashing. Peter's heart nearly skipped a beat. Had Katrine told Susan about that accident?

He rose and went over to the high windows which turned to the sea.

"What about her?" he asked, still glancing down at the sea.

"Why do you act so coldly to her? What have she done to deserve such treating?"

He closed his eyes and didn't want to talk about it.

"Peter", Susan continued. "Have you any idea about how much it hurt her? She came into the living room and began to cry because of you, so you'd better have a good excuse."

Her tone was dangerous, and Peter knew there was no way around. In a sarcastic moment he thought: _And they call her the Gentle?_

Then he sat down in the sofa with a heavy sigh and leant back.

"You asked what she have done to deserve cold treating", he began. "Nothing."

"Then why do you act like that!?" Susan nearly shouted at him.

"Susan." He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, but it was hard. "Do you rally think I like it? The only reason is the last thing I promised to Catty! I said I would wait for her until she returned, and that also means not to fall in love of another woman!"

He clenched his jaws. Now it was said. Now Susan could tell whatever she wanted.

"Are you saying... that you're... afraid of loving her?" She stared at him with a mix of shock and disbelief. Then she sighed, went over to him and sat beside him. Carefully she took his hands and held them. Her hands were warm. "Have you thought about the fact that she can be Catty?"

Peter nodded without really looking at her. "Yes, but... I don't know if I can believe in it, and if she is Catty, why doesn't she remember the time we had?" This time his eyes met her. "I really want to believe that she have returned, but-"

He had to stop because it hurt to much to talk about it. He swallowed and tried to force back the tears which had began to rise into his eyes.

Susan pulled him into an embrace and he buried his face in her shoulder while he shook with silent sobs.

He felt as a small child again, and he remembered the time right after Catty died. He had been broken – something he still was – and he didn't want to leave the tent.

In fact, after the battle he had been totally silent. When they had returned to the camp, he had went to the tent where Catty, Susan and Lucy had slept.

His two sisters hadn't been there then, and that was some kind of relief.

Peter had sat at Catty's bed, but it wasn't before he sensed the fragrances he understood how dearly he missed her. He had just fell over on the bed, clenching her pillow, crying.

When Edmund, Lucy and Susan found him, they tried to comfort him, something that didn't work. He had been totally broken.

Susan gently rubbed his back.

"It'll be okay", she whispered. "I'm totally sure everything will be okay, sooner or later."

Peter pulled away and dried the tears.

"I have to talk to her. Tell her why I acted like I did."

Susan shook her head. "No", she said. "Leave her for today, and then you can talk to her tomorrow."

First Peter wanted to contradict her, but then he decided it would be better just to leave it like she said.

He nodded. "Fine." Then he rose followed by Susan. "I'm going to take a walk, maybe down to the square or something like that."

"Fine", she replied. "I'll take Katrine and Lucy for a walk, maybe down to the sea or somewhere else they can relax."

XXX

"Wow, Katty, look at this!" Lucy exclaimed and I glanced over at the ring she was holding. It was made of silver, formed as a dragon with a small, white stone in it's jaws.

"It's nice", I replied and smiled. "But I think this is my favourite."

I showed her a necklace. It was a heart made of white silver, decorated with white stones.

"Indeed", Lucy said and nodded. "It is beautiful."

"There you are!" Susan appeared behind us. "What are you looking at?"

I showed her the necklace before I put it back and smiled to the owner of the shop, a old man from Archenland.

"I wish I got something like that for my birthday", I muttered.

Lucy linked her arm with mine and dragged me out of the small shop. "And when is your birthday?"

I smiled sadly. "I was supposed to celebrate with my friend and family tomorrow, 14th August, but now I'm here, so I don't think I'll get that pleasure."

XXX

Peter nearly couldn't believe his own ears. Katrine was born at the same date as Catty! Then he frowned. He should get some present for her birthday, but what?

Then he remembered the necklace she had sowed Susan and Lucy. Maybe... He didn't finish the thought. Instead he hurried over to the shop.

"My Lord", the old man greeted and bowed. "What can I help you with?"

Peter's eyes wandered over the different necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets and other things.

With a sinking heart he realized he had been to far away to see properly which necklace Katrine had held up.

"The young lady who was here with the Queens", he therefore said. "She was looking at a special necklace."

The old man nodded and smiled while he took up the necklace. Peter had to admit it was beautiful, and he knew Catty would've loved it.

He sighed as he carefully took the necklace.

"How much?" Peter asked without looking at the old man.

"My Lord", he replied, "I would gladly give it to you, if it made you happy."

Without answering, Peter found a small diamond and handed it to the man.

"My Lord, that's too much!"

Peter only shook his head. "No, keep it. I guess you have someone waiting for you who would be happy to get some extra."

Then Peter turned and hurried back to the castle. A plan for the next day was forming in his head.

**Sigh. This chapter took me RELLY long to write. I hope you've enjoyed it, and please, could you give me some inspiration? I'm losing ideas and would be really, really, really happy to get some.**

**See you in next chapter, even if I don't know when I'm going to upload that.**


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**So, here I am with another chapter about Peter and Katty. Not too much will happen here. We have a wording in Norway, and translated to English it will be something like: "Calm before the storm". That's where I got the name of the chapter from.**

**And I don't think the song have too much to do with this chapter. I just felt like putting the lyrics thereXD You can make your own thoughts about that. Hope you like it anyway.**

**CH. 8 Calm Before the Storm**

"_Well, baby I've been here before, I've seen this room I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag in marble arch, but love us not a victory march, it's a cold, and it's a broken hallelujah" - Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen_

I yawned and slowly sat up. How long had I been sleeping? The sun stood already high, so I bean to wonder why Susan and Lucy hadn't awoken me earlier. My eyes wandered through the room until they stopped by the writingdesk. I frowned. Something was placed on it.

I got out of the bed and crossed the room to take a better look at what was standing on the desk. First there was a cup of tea, then there was a plate with some fruit, a slice of a pie and – to my surprise – a small piece of some chocolate. But that wasn't even the most surprising, 'cause together with this, I found a box and a letter.

I brought the things over to the bed, and with the teacup in my hand I read the letter.

_Dear Katrine,_

_I know that today is your birthday, and if I am correct, you turn 22 years._ _I wish you a happy birthday and really hope you like to be here in Cair Paravel. I hope you will stay here with us, and I also hope you like the present and the breakfast._

_Best wishes,_

_A friend_

I stared at the letter. A friend? Who could that be? Susan or Lucy? Or maybe Edmund? I didn't think Peter would give me breakfast and a present. He had been avoiding me.

Without thinking more about it, I turned the attention to the box and opened it. The first thing I saw was a small wooden staff. It was white and decorated with small caverns. When I took it out of the box, it got full length. I stared at it in shock and wondered why it seemed so known. Then I put it at the bed and took up the next thing from the box. It was a necklace. _The _necklace. It was the one with the silver heart which I had been looking at yesterday. Only Susan and Lucy had been there, and I was sure it was one of the siblings. I smiled and put it around my neck, before I took up the last thing from the box. I wondered if it was some kind of joke, because it was a small wooden-box. With a sigh I turned it, and then stared. A picture of a small girl with a man was glued on the top, together with the words '_My Little Princess_'. This too seemed known, and then a small memory approached.

_He hugged me and gently kissed my on the forehead. "Take care of yourself", he whispered when he let go of me._

"_I will, Dad", I replied with tears running down my cheeks. _

_From a pocket Dad took up a small wooden-box. "Listen carefully to what I'm saying now, 'cause one day it'll save your life. When you open this box, you will remember everything." I frowned as I took the box. "This might be last time I see you in this world, but I promise, that if I don't return, then you'll be the last person I think on."_

_The tears began to run down my cheeks again and I threw myself into his arms. "Don't say such things", I sobbed. "You _will_ return, and we _will _see each other again after this war."_

_He rubbed my back and kissed my hair. Then he gently pushed me away until I only had his warm hands on my shoulders. "Be strong", he whispered before he nodded to one of the five others standing behind me. "Mrs. Pevensie, please, look after her for me, and if I don't return..."_

_Mrs. Pevensie smiled a sad smile. "I will take care of her, just like I've done since Monica died", she said and gave Dad a hug. Then he turned and walked away._

_The tears continued running down my cheeks. Someone gently pulled me into a warm embrace. I turned and laid my head against Peter's chest while he held me. Small arms were laid around me from behind, and I knew Lucy tried to comfort me, because she knew how it was when a parent left to the war. Then Susan joined into the group-hug, and after a while I felt Edmund's arms around me too._

With a small gasp I let go of the box and it fell down at the bed. I stared at the picture. The small girl had dark brown hair put up in pigtails, her violet eyes were sparkling, and she was laughing. How old could she be? Five, maybe six? A man was standing behind her, and I recognized him as the man from my memory. Dad. I frowned. He didn't look like Dad at all, but on the other hand...

_No_, I told myself. _It can't be, and besides, if that's right, why don't you remember anything else? Why don't you remember Peter?_

I sighed, finished the breakfast and then put the presents on the writingdesk.

After quickly changing to the green and silvery dress Peter gave me, I exited the room and went to the living room where I expected the others to be.

My hand closed around the small silver heart hanging around my neck, and I opened the door to the living room. I entered.

As fast as the door was closed, I nearly got attacked by Lucy who hugged me, while Susan, Edmund and Peter were laughing.

"Happy birthday!" they said when Lucy let go of me. She beamed at me and handed me something soft I first thought was another tissue, but it wasn't. It was a embroidery of her, Susan, Edmund, Peter and me.

I smiled. "Thank you, Lucy!" Then I gave her another hug.

From Susan I got am old book which looked quite interesting, and from Edmund I got my own armour. First I was shocked, just like the siblings, but then I understood why he gave me something like that, and I thanked him.

Then they turned to Peter who was staring out of a window. He glanced at us. "What?"

"Don't you have a birthday present for Katrine?" Lucy asked with her hands on her hips.

To my surprise Peter blushed and quickly looked away. He didn't answer.

"It was... you", I slowly said and I got the whole rooms attention. He blushed even more, and I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you!" I exclaimed. First he didn't do anything, but then he laid his arms around me and held me.

"I'm so sorry", he muttered. "For acting so... idiotic toward you."

I smiled. "It's okay, really."

"Hey, Katrine?" Edmund said in a teasing voice and I and Peter let go of each other. "What did he give you?"

I took of the necklace and showed them. "This, included... a few other things."

"What other things?" Susan asked as I put the necklace around my neck again.

I gave Peter a questioning glance, and he slightly shook his head. I turned my look back to Susan. "That's a secret", I replied and smiled. She frowned while the others laughed.

XXX

Peter smiled. Why? He had no idea, but as he walked through the city, people greeted him, asked him if everything went well, and he replied.

He had been walking for a good two hours, when he stopped by the gate. In the horizon in north he could see Owlwood, and again he wondered what made Narnians attack Narnians.

"What are you doing?" He jumped when he heard Lucy's voice behind him. "Did I scare you?" she asked when he turned to her. Her brown eyes were worried, but the worry quickly disappeared and she smiled.

"I was only thinking, and yes, you scared me", Peter replied, before he quickly added: "A bit."

Lucy giggled. "So... what were you thinking about?" she inquired when they began on their way back to the castle.

"Nothing special", Peter replied and shrugged.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a teasing smile. "Maybe you were thinking about someone with violet eyes and long, brown hair? Someone who hugged you earlier today?" Her eyes twinkled.

"No!" Peter exclaimed. "I wasn't... I didn't-" He stopped when Lucy began to laugh.

"I know", she said when she stopped laughing. "Susan told me you only want to be Katrine's friend, because of what you promised Catty."

Peter nodded with his eyes fixed on the ground under his feet as they continued. He wasn't sure if that was possible. He knew he couldn't control the feelings growing inside his chest.

With a sigh he glanced up, only to find Katrine training with Edmund. He stopped, and Lucy also stopped.

"She's getting better", the young girl remarked. "Are you coming?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I'll just..." He didn't finish the sentence. Lucy nodded and continued toward the courtyard and the kitchen to see if there was something she could help with.

XXX

I blocked another of Edmund's blows. The only problem was that he was using two swords, while I only had the staff I had borrowed.

Where would he try to hit me next time? I parried one of his swords, twisted to avoid the other, and then ducked when he swung the first sword in a deadly bow.

I smiled as I quickly rolled away from the swords, got to my feet, and dried some sweat from the forehead. It was exhausting, but I liked it. It gave me some kind of feeling I couldn't describe. Maybe the right word was... satisfying.

I dogged when he aimed one of the swords at my stomack. Then I jumped, and before he could turn around I hit him in the back so hard that he fell to the ground.

"You're dead", I said and felt... satisfied. I had done it. I was finally better than the best swordsman in Narnia.

"That was impressive", someone said behind me. I turned to see Peter standing there with a hand at the hilt of the sword.

"Yeah", said Edmund and got to his feet. He brushed away some sand before he sheathed the swords. "I don't think there is more she can learn from me."

I smiled and sighed. "Well, then I just have to work to keep up with the good work and don't get rusty."

Peter chuckled. "Ed was right when he said you could do a better job with the staff, wasn't he?" His blue eyes were sparkling and I felt myself blush. Why did I get that feeling? It felt as if he somehow could read my mind.

I tucked my now brown hair behind my ear while I supported myself on the staff.

"Katrine?" Edmund asked with a frown. "I could swear your hair was more golden than brown first time we saw you."

"It's weird", I replied, "but it changed colour, and to tell the truth, I never liked the golden hair. I used to be called 'stupid' and 'dumb' because of that. Where I come from, blond people aren't taken seriously."

"Why?" Peter inquired. "I mean, it's only idiotic to judge someone after hair-colour!" I nodded and glanced at the ground. I could still remember the first time I was called 'stupid' and 'blond'.

"_Katrine, maybe you could come up and show us how to do this?" the teacher asked._

_I rose from my place and went up to the blackboard. It was a maths lesson, and I loved maths. Especially geometry. We had just learned about Pythagoras' theorem, and it was fun. _

_It was when I wrote wrong first time, they started to call me 'stupid'. When I did wrong again, they called me 'blond'._

_I remembered how embarrassed I had been, and how the tears had began running down my cheeks._

"Katrine?"

My head snapped up and I realized I had been totally lost in my own thoughts. "Did you say anything?" I asked Peter who had been the one calling my name.

"You weren't paying attention", Edmund remarked and earned a glare from his older brother.

"You became so silent", Peter said, and his blue eyes returned to me. I nodded again.

"I was just thinking about the school back home", I whispered. It still hurt, the other students had said.

"Don't think about that", Peter said and smiled. I couldn't help but smile. A small smile. "You're going to stay with us, and you don't need to go back to the life you had there. What do you think?"

"If you say so, your Majesty", I replied jokingly.

"As the High King", Peter said in his best 'High King'-voice, "I command you to stay here in Narnia until I or Aslan allow you to go."

In some seconds we stared at each other, and then we began to laugh.

**In the evening...**

"Why do I have to use this gown?" I asked Susan, but she only smiled.

"I'm not going to ruin the surprise. Come now. Sit down so I can help you put up your hair."

I frowned and did as she told me. While she brushed my hair, I again wondered what surprise she was talking about. She had been preparing something, together with Lucy, Edmund and Peter, the whole day. They hadn't even allowed me into the throne room!

"So", the oldest queen said when she finally finished my hair. "Now, stay here until Caietanus comes. See you later!" Then she disappeared out of the room and closed the door behind her.

I sighed and fell back on the bed. What were they preparing? I wanted to scream of frustration. Why was I the only who wasn't allowed to know?

How long had I been laying there, glaring up from the bed? I had no idea, but someone knocked on the door and I sat up. "Come in."

The door opened, and a centaur entered. He had brown, a bit curly hair, and his horsebody was brown. "Lady Katrine, I've come to bring you to the throne room", he said, and by the tone I understood something great was going on there.

"Can't you tell me?" I asked pleadingly as I followed him down the corridor. To my surprise he smiled.

"Milady", he replied, "I'm not allowed to tell you, and even if I could, I wouldn't. A surprise is a surprise, but I hope you like feasts."

"Feasts?" I inquired as we stopped at the top of the stairs leading down to the throne room. Curtains were hanging there, so I couldn't see what was going on in there, but I could hear music, and then it went silent. "Caietanus?" I whispered in a small voice, but he was gone.

"Lady Katrine", a voice announced, and the curtains opened. My eyes widened in shock. I nearly didn't recognize the throne room. It was filled with fauns, dryads, centaurs and also a few humans. My heart pounded really fast. What the hell was going on?

Slowly I began to walk down the stairs. I heard whisper and many gasps. Then a know face appeared. Susan. She met me with a smile and led me toward the place where the thrones were. Now, however, I nearly couldn't see the thrones because of the long table with the enormous cake placed in the middle, and in front of it I saw Edmund who was grinning.

"Susan, what's going on?" I whispered.

"We're celebrating your birthday", she replied with a huge smile as she pushed me toward Edmund.

"So, let me introduce you to Lady Katrine who today turns 22 years!" the young king said, still grinning as he made me stand beside him. My cheeks grew red, and didn't know where to put my hands.

The crowd cheered and applauded, and someone oven shouted: "Happy birthday!" Music floated through the air, and soon a huge circle was cleared. Most fauns and dryads were dancing there, but I also saw some centaurs. I spotted Edmund and a laughing Lucy dancing, while a man from Archenland was dancing with Susan.

"Would you like to dance with me?" a voice asked from my right side. Peter smiled at me while he held his hand there, ready for me to lay my own hand in his.

"I can't dance", I replied and blushed even more.

"What are you saying?" Peter asked and played surprised. "You're a Lady, and you can't dance? We have to do something with that."

Then, without waiting for my reply, he took my hand and led me out on the floor. The crowd cheered when they saw that their High King was going to dance, and first I wondered why.

It didn't take me long to understand why. It felt like a dream, and I closed my eyes. It surprised me how good it felt, just to be led like that, and the best part was... it was easy! It felt as if I had done it a million times before, and I loved it.

XXX

Peter watched the young woman, and smiled when he saw that she had closed her eyes. Even though she had said she couldn't dance, she was probably much better than any of the dryads he had been dancing with through many years. She was even better than Susan, and that told a lot.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance", he remarked when he easily made her spin three times. She let go of him and took some light steps on her own before he took her hands again and continued leading her in their dance.

"I thought so too", she replied.

XXX

Since I had closed my eyes, I didn't see that I and Peter were the only dancing pair left on the floor, while the rest were watching with awe and admiration. I didn't see Susan whisper something to Edmund and Lucy, and didn't see them forcing back smiles.

It was as if I and Peter were in our own world where we were all alone, and nobody could disturb us.

However, the song finished and we stopped. My feet wanted to continue dancing, but I had opened my eyes and was now staring into Peter's beautiful blue orbs above me. My heart pounded nearly faster than it did when I stood at the top of the stairs without knowing what was about to happen.

Peter let go of me and I felt a bit disappointed. I quickly hid it and put on a smile instead.

"You were fantastic!" Susan exclaimed when I joined them.

"Where did you learn that?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"Actually", I replied slowly. "I had no idea I could dance at all."

Edmund, Susan and Lucy stared at me, while Peter chuckled.

"You mean... it's your first time dancing?" Susan stuttered. I stifled a giggle and nodded.

"Want to come with me to the garden?" Peter inquired and I realized I was holding his hand.

"It would be a honour", I whispered as I quickly let go of his hand.

I followed him as he made his way through the crowd. From time to time I was stopped by a someone who wanted to wish me happy birthday or something like that, and soon Peter disappeared.

I continued the way I was sure led to the garden, but I had been wrong. Instead of ending up in the garden, I ended up in a dark corridor I couldn't remember.

Suddenly a hand was laid over my mouth. The hand was dirty, and the owner of the hand – a man – smelled as if he had been dead in a half year. I wanted to break free from him, but he was too strong, and not a word came over my lips as he took me out of the castle and down to a dirty street I hadn't seen before. I didn't even know that such a street existed in Cair Paravel.

**Exciting? I really hope so, 'cause that was the point. You can make up a lot of ideas about what will happen now, but only I know the story *evil laughter***

**Please, leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter, and I'll update as soon as possible.**


	9. An Army on the Doorstep

**Here you go with another chapter. The beginning might be a bit creepy, just be happy I didn't add the details. Anyway, it have never happened to me, and I really, really hope it never will, and so for you too.**

**Please, enjoy as much as possible.**

**CH. 9 An Army on the Doorstep**

"_He lives in you. He lives in me. He watches over, everything we see. Into the water, into the truth, in our reflection. He lives in you. He lives in you. He lives in me. He watches over, everything we see. Into the water, into the truth, in our reflection. He lives in you. He lives in you" - He Lives in You by Rhythm of the Pridelands (Disney)_

"Susan! Have you seen Katrine?!" Peter shouted. Slowly the room became silent.

"No, I thought she was with you", the oldest queen replied confused.

"I thought so too, but then she disappeared!"

"Where did you see her last?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"In here", Peter replied.

Meanwhile Edmund turned to the guards. "Go search for Lady Katrine", he commanded. Then he hurried out of the throne room. Peter decided to follow, but not before giving Susan and Lucy orders about going strait to their rooms and stay there.

They searched the rest of the night, more and more desperate, but they didn't find her before in the morning.

"High King Peter!" a centaur shouted and Peter quickly turned his attention to him. "We found her in a small, hidden street not far from here."

"Take me there", Peter demanded, and together with Edmund he followed the centaur.

When they arrived, five or six guards were already standing there, pointing their swords and arrows at something in the end of the street.

"Why haven't anybody brought her out?" Edmund asked furious.

"My Lord-" one of the fauns began, but stopped when Peter passed him.

With his sword unsheathed he slowly approached the person laying on the ground. They had been right. They had found Katrine, but not the way he had hoped.

The once beautiful dress was now dirty, and nearly didn't cover her.

Peter knelt beside her, took off the cloak to put it around her. But then she opened her eyes. Her beautiful violet eyes were wild and desperate.

XXX

Of course I was scared. I had been unconscious since that man left me there in the street, and when I awoke, the first I saw was another man.

"Stay away!" I gasped and tried to move away from him. Then I recognized his kind face, brown hair and blue eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep, shivering breath.

"Katrine", he whispered, but before he could say anything more the tears began to run down my cheeks and I threw myself into his arms. Gently he laid the warm cloak around me and lifted me up, into his strong arms. Then he carried me out of the street.

I heard gasps, but didn't look at the persons standing there. Instead I closed my eyes and didn't say a word. Peter carried me all the way to the castle and my own room where he laid me on the bed, still with the cloak around me.

Just a few seconds later Susan, Edmund and Lucy appeared, and they wanted to know what had happened. I didn't want to tell them, because it wasn't pleasant at all. In fact I did my best to forget it. Therefore it ended with Peter telling them how they found me.

"Fine", Susan said when she got to know everything she needed. "You three", she pointed at Peter, Edmund and Lucy, "leave this room _now_. She needs to take a bath, and to forget what have happened."

My hands clenched the fabric in Peter's tunic. I didn't want him to leave. I felt safe when he was there, even if I didn't understand.

Gently he loosened my grip. Maybe it was better to do as Susan said. I let go of Peter and he rose to follow Lucy and Edmund. Then he hesitated.

"Peter", Susan said in a warning tone.

My eyes locked with Peter's in some seconds, and then he quickly kissed my forehead before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

XXX

Peter leant against the wall and closed his eyes. How could such things happen in Cair Paravel, of all places? It was impossible! Cair Paravel was the most peaceful place in Narnia, and no Narnian would dare to do something like that.

He let himself slide down until he was sitting there with his back against the wall, still with his eyes closed, thinking. The man who did that to Katrine, was as good as dead.

He could hear Susan and Katrine talking, even if he didn't catch all the words.

"You know, I think Peter likes you", he heard Susan say. Was it really so obvious?

"I don't know", Katrine replied. "I feel so confused!" Again she began to cry, but this time it was Susan who was comforting her, not Peter. "I'm not sure if I like him _that_ way..."

With a sigh Peter rose. He didn't want to know the rest of the conversation. He didn't want all his hopes to be ruined. Therefore he went to the courtyard. There he stopped and watched the falling water in the fountain, and the lion statue on the top. "Aslan, help me", he begged. "I have no clue of what to do any longer." For some seconds he watched the figure, but then he went to the stable where he knew he would find Barclay.

"Anything I can do for you, My Lord?" the white horse asked.

"I need a small break from the life inside here, so could you take me to Owlwood?"

"Isn't there any... more pleasant places My Lord would like to go?"

Peter frowned at the answer. "If you don't want to go to the forest, we can go for a walk by the seashore."

This time Barclay agreed, and Peter got on his back.

"Peter!" he heard Lucy shout when he was about to ride out through the gates. "Where are you going?"

Barclay stopped, and Peter glanced down at his youngest sister who was standing beside him. "We're only taking a short trip down to the sea", he replied.

"Can I join?" she asked with pleading eyes. "Pretty please?"

"Oh, come on", Peter answered with a small smile and helped her up in front of him. "We'll be back for dinner", he then told one of the guards, who nodded.

XXX

I sat at the bed with my feet tucked under me, clenching a pillow, and watched the stars slowly appear. I had expected Peter to visit me, but he hadn't showed up, and that hurt me. I had also hoped Lucy would come for a small visit, but she hadn't either.

"Katrine!" The door flew up and Susan followed by Edmund nearly fell inside. "Have you seen Peter and Lucy?"

"Not since this morning", I replied and frowned. "Why?"

"Peter said they would be back by dinner time, but they weren't, and now it's sunset, and they still haven't returned!" Edmund answered.

My eyes widened with shock and my eyes flickered from Susan to Edmund and back. Then I got up from the bed. "Where did they go?"

"The sea", Susan replied without thinking.

I rushed out at the balcony and stared down at the seashore I could see down there. A hand was laid on my shoulder, and I realized I was trembling. What had happened to them? They had to be okay. But what had happened to them? What if they had... I stopped and swallowed. Couldn't think about that.

"Katrine", Edmund said behind me. "We'll find them. Somehow. I know they're there."

I got the feeling he didn't really believe in what he said. "He can't leave me", I muttered.

"What?" Susan asked, still with her hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her. The tears slowly rose into my eyes.

"I don't know what to do if they... if Peter... if he... dies..."

The oldest queen pulled me into an embrace. "You heard Edmund. We'll find them, no matter what. I know Aslan will help us. He would never let them die. At least not yet."

"But, S-Susan", I sobbed.

"Shhh", she interrupted me. "Edmund is going to ride out to see if he can find them. He'll take with a company."

"Then I'll go with", I said, released myself from Susan and dried the tears.

"No", she replied. "You have to stay here."

I hurried back in and found the box and the staff Peter gave me the day before. I stared down at the picture on the box. "You can't tell me what to do", I finally said.

"Katrine-"

"No!" I spun around, clenching the staff. "I have to follow my heart, and my heart is somewhere out there, maybe in trouble!" Then I found a belt, put around my hips and hang the box there. The staff I took on my back, because I had found some sheath I could use for it. "You can't hinder me", I told them before I rushed out of the room, leaving them in silence.

What had happened to Peter and Lucy? I continued wonder as I ran to the stable where I found Mirabelle ready to take off. I got on to her back, and she galloped out of the courtyard and the city. We didn't even wait for Edmund and his company.

It darkened around us as we rode, and when we came down to the seashore, there was only a bit light left in west.

I found their tracks, but couldn't follow it too far because of the darkness around us. After about an hour Mirabelle told me that it was about time we turned and went back to Cair Paravel. First I didn't want to do as she said, but when she said she would leave me there if I didn't come with her, I gave up.

"We will find them", the silvery mare assured me, and I really hoped she was right.

**In the night...**

Again I had nightmares, but this time it was worse, 'cause I got the feeling that the things I saw really happened. Not only in my head, but in reality, somewhere in Narnia.

_It was dark, but I still could see the two persons hanging on the wall._

"_Let us go!" on of them shouted, and I recognized the voice. Peter._

_Laughter from the darkness. "My little king. I don't think you've really understood, have you? You and your sweet sister are the bait. The Guardian will try to find you, and I will help her. Of course, she will not be able to see me, but I'll guide her. Then, when she get here, I'll meet her. If you're lucky, she'll give me her powers without any questions, but if she don't give me her powers..." Chuckling. "Then you're dead, together with the small city you've struggled to build."_

_Peter became pale. "You don't dare attack Cair Paravel." His voice was trembling of fear and anger. "You don't dare-"_

"_Spare your voice. You'll need it later, and I'm sorry to say, that at this time, my army is marching toward your city, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Oh, of course, nothing else than kill me, but there is no way you can do that. I'm far too powerful for you."_

"_Peter? What's going on?" a tired and confused voice asked. Lucy. Both she and Peter were chained to the wall, but they couldn't touch each other. _

_Again laughter from the darkness. "Awww, that's too sweet. I'm so sorry to say that you'll die soon."_

"_Shut up!" Peter shouted. I wanted to run over to him. Hug him and tell him that I was there, and that I never would leave him. Never ever._

I sat up with a gasp. I was trembling, and for a second I could see nothing but darkness. Then my room lit up and I saw the lion standing there. "Aslan?" I asked with wide eyes, totally sure that I had to be dreaming.

"Katrine", he greeted. His voice was powerful and deep, and when he said my name it felt as if his voice went through my body.

"Am I still dreaming?" I whispered and slowly got out of the bed.

"I'm afraid, no."

I hesitated in some seconds, but then I approached. "Don't you want to be here?" I asked with a frown.

"You misunderstand", he replied. "It's because of what's about to happen, I wish this was a dream."

I stopped in front of him. "You mean... my dream was true?"

Aslan sighed and bowed his head. "I'm afraid so, my dear."

"No!" I gasped. "It can't be! Aslan, what are we going to do?!"

"First of all", the lion said, "you have to calm down." He gave me a strict look, and I swallowed while I tried to calm myself. "Then you have to tell Edmund and Susan. They know what to do. I will come back soon."

I nodded and Aslan turned and walked out at the balcony. I rushed after, but before I reached him, he had disappeared. I stared to the east where some small sun rays were showing themselves in the horizon. Then I hurried back inside and got changed to the same things I wore the day before. I had to tell Edmund and Susan, just as Aslan had said.

I didn't bother myself with knocking on Susan's door, only pushed it up. I knew it wasn't polite, but I had no time for being polite. If we were about to be attacked, we had to act quick. "Susan!" I shook her shoulder and she groaned.

"What? Let me sleep a bit longer. The sun haven't rose yet!"

"Meet me in the council room in twenty minutes", I only said as I hurried out again. Then I crossed the corridor and pushed up the door to Edmund's room. "Hey, sleepyhead!"

He groaned, and when he saw me he sat up and quickly dragged the duvet around himself. "Katrine? What the hell-"

"No time for that", I said. "I expect you to meet me in the council room in twenty minutes."

**Twenty minutes later...**

It had taken me a quarter to gather the council, but finally I could enter the room with the circular table and the map. Susan and Edmund were there already, together with sixteen tired council members.

"Now", Edmund said and forced back a yawn. "Could you please tell us what all this is about? If you don't remember, most of us were out until far after sunset yesterday to search for Peter and Lucy."

I took a deep breath before I began. "This morning I had a dream about Peter and Lucy." My eyes wandered over the faces which were turned to me. "When I awoke, I found Aslan in my room. He told me that my dream was real."

"And... what happened in this dream?" Caietanus asked. I guessed that was the question all of the council members were thinking right then.

"I saw Peter and Lucy in a dark room", I replied. "They were chained to the wall, and there was a third person, even if I couldn't see him. This person told them that an army is marching to Cair Paravel, to us, and that someone, the Guardian, he called her, is supposed to find Peter and Lucy."

No one said anything and the silence became deeper.

"But who is the Guardian?" Susan finally asked. "I mean, that was the title Aslan gave Catty, Lady Catharina the Guardian, but she's dead. I saw her die." She frowned, and Edmund nodded.

"Well, but I don't care about who this Guardian is", I said, and I felt some kind of anger rise inside me. "I will go after them, and I will find them and bring them back, no matter what." My hand clenched around the white staff and I had everyone's attention.

"Do you know where to go?" a faun asked. I nodded and went around the table until I stood where Peter used to stand. Between Susan and Edmund. Then I pointed at Cair Paravel.

"I found their tracks by the sea, and I think that's where I'm supposed to go."

"We should send someone who we know we can trust", another centaur said.

"But Aslan showed himself to her!" a dryad exclaimed. "That should tell you that he have faith in her."

"That doesn't matter", a faun sitting beside the centaur replied. "How do we know _we_ can trust her? How do we know she doesn't help _them_? Those who attacks us?"

"That's the worst I've ever heard!" a bear said. "_Both_ High King Peter and Aslan have faith in her, so she should go!"

"Rubbish!" someone else shouted, and in no time a heated discussion took place between the council members.

"Stop, please!" I shouted, but my voice drowned in the other voices shouting and arguing.

"Shut up!" Slowly the creatures around us became silent, and they turned their attention to Edmund. "This is absurd! Here we have an army on our doorstep, and we're arguing about who is going to find Peter and Lucy?" He laid a hand on my shoulder. "I say Katrine should go, and I'm sure Susan means the same."

"Yes", Susan agreed and rose. "But I think we should send a guard with her, just to be sure. It's better to be two than one." Edmund nodded.

"Any volunteers?" he asked and glanced at the council members. Everything became silent. Again. Then a hand was lifted.

"I volunteer." It was the voice of a young centaur. How old could she bee? Maybe about 20 years. She was at least younger than me. Her hair was long, black and put up in a ponytail – something I found a bit funny – and her eyes were brown. Her horseback was black and white, and the tail was black, just as her hair. She was dressed in a brown leather-vest, and she had two daggers and a bow.

"Any others?" Susan asked, but no one said anything. "Fine, the job is your, Silenia", she told the centaur. Silenia nodded and moved toward the door. "Meet here again in half an hour", Susan commanded. "Katrine, Silenia, come with me and Edmund."

I nodded as she and Edmund led out of the room, down the corridor, around a few corners, up some stairs, and suddenly we stood on the top of the high wall, just where guards stood and watched over Cair Paravel. I gasped when I saw it, and that was probably when I first understood what the voice in my dream had meant.

"We'll never manage to get out of Cair Paravel", Silenia whispered beside me, and I swallowed. "We'll never manage to save High King Peter and Queen Lucy!"

I stared at the army. No. It wasn't an army. It was a city of black and grey tents put up on the fields around Cair Paravel, and our enemies were walking between. Silenia was right. We were doomed, just as Peter and Lucy. How could Aslan ever let this happen?

**Bam, bam, bam. I know, I'm evil. Ending the chapter just when it is getting exciting, but that's something you'll have to live withXD**

**See you in next chapter, and please, leave a review in the box under. Thank you.**


	10. The Secret Tunnel

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I hope you can forgive me, even if this is a shot chapter. Please, enjoy this.**

**CH. 10 The Secret Tunnel**

"_To dongeouns deep, and caverns old. The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night. The fire was read, it flaming spread. The trees like torches, blazed with light" - Misty Mountains Cold from the Hobbit._

"Ed, you go and make up a plan with the council. I'll show Katrine and Silenia to the tunnel and give them the map", Susan said, and Edmund nodded.

"Well." He sighed and glanced at me. "I guess this is good bye for now. Let's hope we'll see each other again soon, okay?"

I nodded, but couldn't find any words. Instead I hugged him, and he hugged me back. When he let go of me, I had to blink to force back the tears. "Stay alive, okay?" I finally managed to say.

Edmund smiled half hearted. "Let's give it a try." Then he turned and hurried back the way we came.

"Hey, we'll get through this, all of us", Susan said with a small smile and laid a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, and then nodded. First we went to my room so I could get a few things, and then, together with Silenia, we went down many corridors and stairs, until we finally stood in the courtyard.

Susan went strait to the fountain where she glanced up at the lion sitting on the top. "Could you open the Secret Tunnel?" she asked. For some seconds I wondered what she thought would happen, but then she stepped back, and an opening appeared. A set of stairs went down in spirals, and it was so long that I couldn't see the end. It was big enough for a fully grown centaur to walk down, so Silenia would have no problems with getting down.

"By Aslan's mane", the young centaur whispered beside me as she stared down into the darkness under us.

"Here you have the map", Susan said and reached me an old, folded paper. I opened it. "You have to be sure you follow this, otherwise, I don't know where you'll end up", she continued as she pointed on one of many tunnels which were drawn. Then I glanced down into the beginning of the tunnel again.

"It's so dark..." Silenia whispered before I could say a word.

"At the bottom", Susan replied and showed down the stairs, "there is a lantern. It'll give you light for twelve hours, but no longer."

"Fantastic", I muttered, but then I remembered the dream, and nodded. "We'll go, and when we come back, we'll have Peter and Lucy with us."

"Great", Susan whispered in a tearful voice. Then she hugged me. "Take care of yourself, and come back alive."

"I will", I answered and closed my eyes in some seconds. When I let go of her, I smiled a nervous smile. "Take care of Edmund and Cair Paravel." Then I turned my back to her and began my way down into the darkness.

XXX

Peter closed his eyes and tried not to feel the pain. It felt as if something or someone were cutting into his wrists. The heart hanging around his neck was warm. _Someone, help us_, he thought before something else dragged him out of his thoughts, and he opened his eyes.

"Pete." Lucy's voice was pleading, and she had been crying many times already. He hated that there was nothing he could do to comfort her. "It hurts."

"We just have to stand it out. Susan and Edmund will send someone to rescue us", he replied. He really hoped that what he said was right. That they weren't dead already.

A soft, cold chuckle reached their ears. Lucy's eyes became wide, frightened and filled with tears, while Peter clenched his jaws and fists. "Do you really think, little king, that you'll get out here alive?" that cold voice asked from the darkness around them.

"I know we'll get out of here, alive", Peter replied. His eyes were searching for something, someone in the darkness.

"That's... a lie", the voice said just by his ear, and he would've jumped if it wasn't for the chains.

"No!" Peter shouted. "_You_ are the one lying! We _will _get out of here!" He began to pull in the chains – again, but then the blood began to run down his arms. He could hear Lucy's soft sobs, but that made him even more keen on getting free.

"Peter, stop", Lucy begged. "You're bleeding, so stop it. It won't help us if you die of blood loss!"

He stopped. How could he continue when he knew she was right? How could he do it, and then leave her there, all alone? At least he wouldn't let her stand alone. He knew that even if they wouldn't get out alive, then he would die protecting her.

XXX

I lifted the lantern and stared down the tunnel. Plain, dark grey walls, and somewhere deep into the labyrinth, dripping water.

"Are you sure about this?" Silenia asked in a small voice beside me. I had realized she had fear of darkness, something I to my big relief hadn't. On the other hand, I had fear of highs, so I guessed it somehow made up for each other.

"Yes, let's go. Otherwise we won't get Peter and Lucy rescued", I answered a bit sharp, and I could feel her eyes on me. I lifted the lantern higher, and the light fell down the corridor. With a sight I took the first step on something I never should've begun with, or maybe I should?

We had been walking for something that felt like hours, when Silenia suddenly jumped beside me and exclaimed: "Did you hear that?"

I sighed. "It was only a rat." She had said she heard something following us since we turned the first corner. Suddenly my hand flew up to the necklace I had around my neck. The golden heart. It was warm, nearly burning, and I thought I heard a known voice whispering in my head, begging for help.

"There it was again!" Silenia exclaimed behind me. I stopped with a sigh and turned to her. The only thing between us was the lantern. She moved away from the lantern.

"Do you see anything?" I asked her. She rubbed her arms as she stared down the tunnel.

"No, but I'm sure there is something following us!"

"But there is nothing", I told her and turned back the way we should go. I stopped and stared. "What the..." We stood in the middle of eight tunnels, but I was sure there was nothing on our map which said something about that crossroad. I lifted the map and frowned down at it.

"What is it?" Silenia asked and looked over my shoulder, down at the map. "We're not lost, right?"

"No", I replied. "I just can't find this place on the map."

"We followed the tunnel Queen Susan told us to, right?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed furious. "We should be... here." I pointed at the end of the tunnel Susan had told us to follow. There was a door, and then nothing. I turned to look at the tunnel we came from. Something was wrong. With four, quick steps I was back by the orifice of the tunnel. I was right. There were a pair of rusty hinges there, but the door was gone. "We're not lost", I whispered. "This have to be the place where Peter and Lucy are!"

"Are you sure?" Silenia asked, holding the map I had left to her. I smiled.

"Yes. No we just have to-" The words froze in my mouth when we heard a sudden rumbling. I exchanged looks with Silenia.

"This time I'm sure I heard something", she told me in a voice which clearly said _'don't you dare say something else'_. I swallowed and nodded.

"Maybe we should run?" I asked. She stared at me as if she thought I was mad. Okay, so maybe the first word wasn't the right one, but still. It was sarcasm!

I spun around when I heard steps and doors closing. My heart was pounding, and my breath went fast. Without thinking about it, my hand went to the only weapon I had. The staff Peter gave me for my birthday. When it was free in my hand, it opened to full length. It shone dimly. I heard Silenia releasing her bow.

The door right in front of me, not the one we came from, trembled as someone or something hit it. A new _BOOM_ rang through the circular room and I got reminded of something which I was sure couldn't be a memory.

_I rose from the armchair just as I heard it. I froze. Then I heard it again._

_BOOM!_

_Still far away, but it was there, and it would fast come closer. I hurried to the door. I had to get over to the Pevensies. Our families were sharing the same bomb-cellar, and it was in their garden. _

_In the darkness I couldn't see where I walked. I fell over something, but got to may feet and continued. My hand searched for the key._

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_Closer. My heart was beating fast. _

"_Come on!" I cried. There it was. I turned the key around in the keyhole and pushed the door up. I looked around when I heard it again, much closer._

_BOOM!_

_I ran. Down the stairs and nearly fell again. I heard screams and shouting as I crossed the street. I climbed over the low gate._

I pulled myself away from that... event, and focused on the door which buckled. A new _BOOM_, and then it cracked on the middle and a river of soldiers ran in. The other door also, either opened, or cracked, and soon we were in the middle with swords, arrows and spears pointing at us.

"By Aslan's..." Silenia didn't finish it, but I understood her shock. Those who were gathered around us, were Narnians, and all of them had totally black eyes.

"What do you want with us?!" I shouted at the silent crowd. "You're under a spell, but let us pass, and you'll be free!" I clenched my jaws, as my words only resulted in a rift on my shoulder. "Okay", I muttered under my breath. "If that's what you want..." I lifted the staff. I white light gathered at the top of it. Gasps surrounded us.

"Climb up on my back!" Silenia shouted, and I did so, still holding the staff and the light high above my head so it would blind those poor creatures. Silenia lifted the two daggers and began making her way through the disoriented crowd.

XXX

"I hope they'll send someone soon", Lucy whispered, still chained to the wall. When Peter saw the look on her face, he felt as if he could cry. "I don't know how long I can stand this darkness."

"We'll get out of here, I promise", Peter told her in a soft voice. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying, and all he wanted was to hold her and telling her it would be okay, just as he had done so many times, not only to her, but to Susan, Edmund and Catty too. Thinking of Catty made him frown. Hadn't that voice said something about 'the Guardian'? And wasn't that the title Aslan gave Catty? How could that be? What if... He didn't finish the idea. Couldn't finish. If it turned out to be wrong, it would be another ruined hope.

XXX

"Silenia!" I shouted as she fell and I flew over her head, through one of the broken doors. The staff left my hand, and the light disappeared. I heard Silenia scream something, but it drowned when the crowd of Narnians began to move and shout orders in every directions.

I pressed my back to the wall and waited desperately for my eyes to get used to the darkness. The tumults quickly faded away, just as Silenia's screams. I closed my eyes and felt a tear ran down my cheek. I had no idea about what had just happened, and the only thing I knew, was that I was all alone, without light, and with no clue of where to go, 'cause I couldn't find the map, and without light it would be hard to read.

What should I do? My hand closed around the heart I had around my neck. It was still warm, but suddenly I got the answer. I should continue searching for Peter and Lucy, and then I could see if I found Silenia too. Where should I go? The way my heart told me. Where told my heart me to go? To Peter, but where was he? No answer came. I closed my eyes in frustration, but then I stiffened when I heard to voices. I wasn't alone. Two of the Narnians hadn't left, and what more was, they had light.

"Should we search for the second?" a panther asked.

"Just let her be. She'll die sooner or later anyway", the other replied. It was a huge, dark brown minotaur, and I was sure I never would manage to escape him if he ever got me.

"Why will she die?" the panther questioned, and I wondered how stupid it was possible to be.

"Because", the minotaur answered, obviously thinking the same as me, "the only who can live down here in this darkness, are those who are following the Lord."

The panther was silent in some seconds, but then he slowly nodded. "Okay, so... what are we going to do now?"

"We should tell the Lord that we've caught another one."

I frowned. What did he mean with 'another one'? Was he talking about Silenia? As they began to walk into one of the corridors, I quickly decided to follow. They had the only light I could see in miles round, and I was quite sure I would die if I didn't find some place with more light.

They went on in silence, and I followed them as silent as I could, just out of reach for the light. The heart I had around my neck, was getting warmer and warmer, and I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to have it on. It was then I heard it. A faint cry.

**I know this chapter was shorter than any of the others, but again, please forgive me. Let me tell you that I've moved a bit away from Narnia the last weeks, but I'll try to finish this anyway.**

**Please, review and tell me what you think about this.**

**Don't expect any new chapter soon, but it will come, further or later.**


	11. The Guardian Will Always be There

**Hi. Know it's long since I've updated, and I'm really sorry for that, but if you remember what I wrote at the end of the last chapter, then I hope you'll understand.**

**Anyway, it's probably two or three (included this) chapters left. I know it's shorter than the last about Peter and Catharina, and I'm really sorry about it. Okay. Enough of apologizes. Let's move on to more important things. The relationship between Peter and Catty;)**

**CH. 11 The Guardian Will Always be There**

"_'Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all. If you listen to these words, know that we are standing tall. I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall. 'Cause it's us against the world... tonight" - Us Against the World by Westlife_

I had followed the minotaur and the panther, and we had ended up in a room which look a lot like a cave. I couldn't see the roof, nor the walls. Everything except the light the minotaur held, was darkness. I swallowed and followed further in. It was then the throne appeared. It was empty, but I could sense the dark aura which lay upon it. I really hoped Peter and Lucy wouldn't be in there.

"We've caught her, my Lord", the minotaur said and knelt in front of the dark throne. I swallowed as the panther did his best to kneel too, something which didn't look very well.

"Good, good", a dark voice said from the darkness around me. "Now, leave us alone. I shall... talk with her." At those words, I got a terrible feeling. I only knew that something was about to happen. Something really, really bad.

The minotaur and the panther disappeared out of the room. I was about to follow, but the door was closed right before I could get out.

"Why do you hurry? You just came, so why don't get to know each other better?" the voice asked. I froze, but then I slowly turned around to face the darkness and the throne. With the heart in my throat I slowly approached the throne.

"Who... are you?" I asked. Chuckle from the darkness.

"My dear, don't you remember me? I'm your fate. I'm your _death_." My hands were trembling. The darkness was so thick, and it was nearly impossible to breath. The voice laughed.

"Show yourself!" I demanded. More laughter, and then something slowly appeared on the throne. My eyes widened in shock and horror. The man sitting there, couldn't be alive. His skin was totally white, and his lips were cracked and dark blue, as if he had been frozen for a long while. He wore so dark cloths that they nearly disappeared in the darkness around us, and his eyes... those were the worst of it all. There were no eyes. Only empty eye holes where the eyes _should_ have been. Those eye holes were filled with darkness. My legs gave away under me and I fell to the ground and covered my face in my hands. I tried to think about something more pleasant. Peter's face appeared in my mind, and I grabbed it.

Slowly my breath came back to normal and I stopped trembling. Peter was alive. And Lucy too. They were in danger, and I was the only left to save them. I let my hands fall and got to my feet again.

"Such a brave, little flower", the man said. If it came from Peter, it would've been like... like everything I'd ever dreamt of, but when it came from that man it was nothing but pure poison. "You know that flowers can't grow down here? And besides, I hate flowers. They give life to everything and encourage the small persons to continue." The man shivered, but I was sure he was only playing.

"If you want to kill me, then why do you _play_ with me like that? Like a cat would play with a mouse?" I asked. The man chuckled. My violet eyes met his empty eye holes.

"'Why' you say? Do you really want to know _why_?" He didn't wait for me to answer, only made a small movement with his hand. "Because I first want you to feel true pain." The way he said it, made me really nervous. At this movement, a low rumbling filled the cave, and by how the sound echoed through it I got the feeling of standing in a vast hall, held up by pillars and dark magic.

I clenched my hands into trembling fists. Don't misunderstand – they weren't trembling of fear, but anger. "I won't go down without a fight," I told him firmly. This was followed by a small chuckle. The first moment I heard it by the throne where I could see him, and then his appearance was gone, and the chuckle appeared just behind my shoulder. I spun around, lifting my hands as if to protect myself from a blow which didn't come.

"Do you believe, little flower, that you can fight me?" The words 'little flower' were filled with evil amusement, and they rang through the hall, echoing into its unknown depths.

"Yes, I do believe so!" I snapped turning around to see if I could spot the dark creature. How would I be able to fight him? I needed to come up with a plan... I needed to find Peter and Lucy and save them... I needed to distract the evil... I could come up with s lot of 'I need's, but just then I tried to force them away from the front of my mind, focusing on one task at the time.

"Any troubles, my dear?" This time the dark voice had turned sweet. An icy cold wind ruffled my hair, and then brushed it out of my face. "Tell me... Tell me your deepest thoughts... Your deepest fears... I can help you..."

Slowly I felt hopelessness seep into my body. I had to fight. A snort made its way out of me. "Yeah, so true," I said, the disbelief clear in my voice. An idea suddenly appeared in my head. "Fine!" I called into the darkness. "I believe you can help me. I'm looking for High King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Maybe you can help me in my search for them?"

"Of course," came the soft answer. "Accidentally, I know where they are."

XXX

"Peter! Peter!" He groaned weakly, blinking at the darkness surrounding him. His wrists hurt, and dried blood cracked as he shifted slightly. He felt dizzy, and he wondered how much blood he'd lost, and how long he'd been in there.

"Peter, wake up!" Lucy's voice brought him out of his half-sleeping state, and he turned to her. She was staring at him with wide eyes. "Catty is here!"

"What?" he muttered.

"I heard her! She is here somewhere."

"Impossible," he replied, his voice just as weak as he felt. "She's dead. She died long ago."

"Peter, please! I'm sure-" She was cut off by steps coming their way. The next moment two fauns appeared, both having totally black eyes. They said nothing as they loosened the chains binding Peter and Lucy. Those were the only holding Peter up, and when they were removed he fell to the hard and cold floor as some ragged doll. Brutally he was pulled to his feet, and then both he and Lucy were shoved thought many long, dark and corridors before they eventually reached a vast hall with a throne in the middle. And there-

"Katrine!" Lucy's shout rang through the hall, and the figure turned to them.

XXX

It felt as if my breath got caught in my throat when I spotted them. Lucy seemed rather fine – a few small bruises – while Peter seemed considerably worse. As Lucy, he had bruises, but his were worse than Lucy's. He had scars at his upper arms and chest, his wrists were bleeding, and it seemed as if he barely managed to stand. As if my thoughts were heard, he stumbled and fell. Lucy was at his side in an instance, and after a few seconds in quiet shock I rushed over to them. Together with Lucy I managed to turn Peter over on his side. It was nearly scary how pale he was.

"Peter," I whispered softly, taking his hand. "Peter, please." I didn't know what I pleaded for. Maybe I wanted him to open his eyes and look at me, or to talk and say he was okay. But he didn't. Anger and sorrow filled me as I got to my feet and spun around to face the darkness. The man was standing by the throne, a smile playing at his lips as he watched the scene. "What did you do to him, you utter bastard?!" I yelled at him, clenching my fists. Oh, how I wished I had my staff just then.

"Nothing, nothing at all," the man replied, and evil smirk forming at his face. "He was the one who fought against me."

"Of course he fought!" I exploded. "Did you really expect the High King of Narnia not to fight against darkness?!" I felt how warmth ran into my arms. I took some deep breaths to calm myself, and then closed my eyes. "But in the end..." I then whispered, "this isn't my fight." My eyes flew open as my hands began to glow with a pure, white light. "I'm only here to chain you, and then the rest is for Aslan to do!" As I spoke, a white rope began enveloping the man. He let out an exclaim of anger as he wriggled to get free from the ropes.

Eventually the ropes fully enveloped him, and the hall was filled with a white light. I let out a breath I until then didn't know I'd been holding, and turned back to Lucy and Peter. "We have to get him out of here," I said, managing to pull one of Peter's arms around my shoulders and lift him. Lucy quickly got up from the floor and took his other arm. Then we began making our way over to the door I came in through.

When we reached it, I leant against it, panting. "Have he always been this heavy?" I asked, glancing at Lucy. She managed a small smile.

"No, he was lighter when he was young."

I snorted. "Lucy, all of us were lighter when we were younger." At this, Lucy grinned. Then I pushed up the door, holding it open so she could pull Peter through. When she turned back to me, the little colour she still had in her face drained.

"Behind you!" she exclaimed, and pointed. I spun around, only to find the man who'd been bound by my ropes, was fighting against them. It seemed nearly as if black light sprung out from under the rope, and then it exploded and the man was standing there, a sneer at his face.

"Go!" I told Lucy, but before she could even protest, running steps were heard from the corridor. We were caught.

**I'm really, really sorry for this very late update. I hope you're still interested in reading the end, and I apologize for a short chapter, but the end seemed so nice just here^^,**

**Thank you for a lot of nice reviews, and thanks to those who've followed this fanfiction from the start (and the rest of you too). The end is soon to come – hopefully I'll manage to finish this – and again, I'm really sorry you had to wait for such a long time.**


End file.
